Tiempo Quebrantado
by parca333
Summary: Apple Bloom vivía tranquila su vida, pero un misterioso incidente la llevara a conocer otros mundos lejanos y ajenos a ella, mientras ella solo quiere volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1

Tiempo Quebrantado.

primer acto: cielos nublados

Capítulo 1: tiempo de lluvias.

* * *

¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas la palabra "tiempo"?

La palabra tiempo se utiliza para nombrar a una magnitud de carácter físico que se emplea para realizar la medición de lo que dura algo que es susceptible de cambio. Cuando una cosa pasa de un estado a otro, y dicho cambio es advertido por un observador, ese periodo puede cuantificarse y medirse como tiempo.

Hablamos de ganarlo, perderlo o ahorrarlo, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera puede atesorarse, es una fuerza que simplemente esta fuera de nuestro control, y lo que ya paso queda grabado en la historia casi como si fuera tallado en piedra, se dice que ya no se puede cambiar lo que ya paso, siendo lo único incierto el futuro que nos aguarda.

Gracias al tiempo, podemos organizar los hechos de manera secuencial. Este orden deja establecido un pasado, un presente y un futuro. El tiempo avanza de manera inexorable y no hay nada que podamos hacer para modificar su curso ¿o quizás no? ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando eso deje de tener sentido? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el orden del curso que tú conoces se ha perdido? Qué pasaría si el curso de las cosas fuera realmente como una estructura, una serie de hechos que con el más mínimo movimiento, el más minúsculo de los cambios puede alterar el orden y el sentido de todo lo que acontece, como algo tan aparentemente simple como el concepto de lo que es, lo que fue y lo que será puede llegar a ser tan complejo y errático. Como de un momento a otro las cosas pueden cambiar y lo que fue alguna vez puede rescribirse de un momento a otro, como es que algo puede llegar a repetirse una y otra vez en un siclo sin fin, acaso ¿hay algún control? ¿Hay alguna respuesta que explique todo esto? Cómo es posible que algo tan delicado y sensible, pueda seguir en pie, manteniendo el peso de todo lo existente en sus hombros ¿Qué es el tiempo? ¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué significado tiene el simple hecho de existir?

* * *

-Dulzura, se te hará tarde- se escucha una voz desde el piso de abajo, yo continuo sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, luchando por mantenerme en la realidad de mis sueños, realmente estaba muy cómoda, calientita, no quería abrir mis ojos, pero ya desde hace unos momentos que al menos mi mente había despertado, mi cuerpo continuaba adormecido, no quería moverse, bueno, realmente quería continuar en la cama, estas últimas mañanas había hecho algo de frio y yo en lo personal no quería moverme, quería continuar aquí, envuelta como un capullo que no pensaba en abrirse hasta la llegada de la primavera.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Dulzura! Se te ara tarde otra vez-

Esa voz, me está llamando otra vez, es Applejack, si no salgo ahora ella subirá y vendrá por mí, me arrancara las cobijas de golpe, para así yo reaccionar finalmente y me congele gracias a estas mañanas tan frescas y heladas. Pero claro, tengo clases y seguramente si no me levanto ahora, no alcanzare a desayunar. De acuerdo me levantare, oigo unos galopeos por las escaleras, será mejor que me levante ahora, pero hace demasiado frio, no quiero, no, no quiero, aj, estoy demasiado cómoda, aquí, en mi suave camita, tan suave como una nube de verano, quizás solo 5 minutitos más y podre...

-Apple Bloom- escuche su voz casi como un susurro, de acuerdo, estaba segura, lo iba a hacer si yo no me... no, no puedo permitirle que me la juego otra vez.

-¡Ya desperté!- exclame mientras me sentaba de golpe en la cama aun tapada por las cobijas y colchas.

Escucho como Applejack se ríe.

-¿que?-

-tu desayuno esta abajo, será mejor que bajes o llegaras tarde otra vez-

-sí, sí,- suelto un largo bostezo mientras mi rostro continuaba cubierto por las mantas- deje mis cosas listas antes de dormir, ahora bajo-

-date prisa cariño-

Siento como esta me sacude la crin por encima de las mantas que aún me cubrían, y seguido de eso le escucho alejarse. Tan pronto siento que salió de mi cuarto me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama. Trato de quitarme algunas de las mantas dando movimientos lentos y un tanto torpes, entres bostezos y movimientos de oruga apenas logro descubrir parte de mi rostro, uno de mis ojos apenas logra asomarse entre las cobijas, miro indiferente mi cuarto mientras me vuelvo a acostar, no quería levantarme, en eso volteo en dirección a mi mesita de noche donde tenía un viejo reloj despertador que había olvidado activar previamente, miro la hora y me doy cuenta que en 35 minutos debía estar en clase. Abro los ojos tan grandes que siento como si se me salieran los parpados. ¡Ya es muy tarde! Demonios, odiare hacer esto en verdad, con mis cascos traseros empiezo a dar de patadas al frente y así librarme finalmente de mi capullo, apenas salgo siento literalmente un frio recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, mi pelaje se eriza y mis dientes comienzan a castañear repetidamente.

-¡aj, por Celestia, que frio, que frio, que frio, que frio!- musito una y otra vez mientras daba pasos como pingüino, abrí mi ropero precipitadamente, casi oigo tronar las bisagras del mismo, desesperadamente busco mi abrigo, no encontré el que quería pero no tenía tiempo ya de buscarlo, apresuradamente comencé a ponerme el primero que encontré, con movimientos muy torpes y ridículos, mis cascos no entraban en el abrigo, no encontraba donde debía ponerlos, era como si estuviera atrapada en una red, luego de luchar por 20 segundos finalmente lo logre, desesperada trate de subirme el cierre pero este se atascó, aj, lo que me faltaba, además de que el abrigo me queda pequeño, el cierre también tuvo que atascarse, no puedo seguir con esto, me introduzco en mi armario buscando desesperada mis botas para la lluvia, encuentro un primer par, unas pequeñas botitas rojas, lástima que ya no me quedan ni de chiste, quizás hace 3 años, no sé por qué aun las tengo, deberían ir a un ático, o debería de haberlas regalado hace mucho.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- dije molesta, busco en los cajones, dirijo mi mirada a mi cama, corro a esta y busco por debajo, no las encuentro, no encuentro mis botas azules, las mismas que me había regalado mi abuela apenas empezó el temporal de lluvias, empezaba a desesperarme.

Ya harta me levante y estuve a punto de salir precipitadamente cuando en eso me detengo de golpe al pie de mi puerta al recordar que me faltaba también mi alforja con mis útiles escolares, por suerte esta si recordaba donde la había dejado, pero al voltear y veo como al otro lado de mi cuarto, veo como sobre una silla se encontraba colgada no solo mi alforja, sino también el abrigo impermeable que hace 5 minutos buscaba, un gorrito para el frio…. Y también mis botas azules. Me siento muy tonta, no hace mucho le dije a Applejack que lo había dejado todo ya listo para irme, ¿Cómo es posible que se me haya olvidado todo? Aj, no tengo más tiempo, corro a la silla, me siento en la cama, me pongo las botas una a una, me cuelgo la alforja y me la pienso dos veces antes de quitarme el abrigo que tenía puesto y cambiarla por aquella otra. Tomo una decisión, me quito apresuradamente la chaqueta, esta se me atoro en los cascos, pero pude quitármela de un fuerte jalón, con los dientes tomo la chamarra y corro apresuradamente hasta las escaleras, mientras dejo que la puerta se cierre sola. 10 segundos después regreso, al quitarme la chaqueta deje la alforja en la cama, la tomo y regreso nuevamente.

Bajo las escaleras, casi tropiezo al tratar de ponerme el abrigo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero alcanzo a retomar el equilibrio, corro a la cocina y aterrizo en el comedor, con los dientes tomo un panqueque y trato de tragármelo en un solo bocado, pero casi me asfixian.

-tranquila cariño- me reclama Applejack mientras me da unos golpecitos en la espalda, comienzo a toser precipitadamente, esta me ofrece un vaso con jugo de zanahoria, el cual bebo precipitadamente para quitarme este malestar.

-nos llegó una carta de la abuela Smith, dice que ella y Big Mac no podrán regresar hasta dentro de tres días, según parece las tormentas les serraron el paso y deberán esperar a que la inundación pare-

-okei…- digo con la boca llena.

-tranquila cariño, te vas a ahogar otra vez-

-aj, no tengo tiempo, debo apresurarme- digo alterada, y en eso- ¡Hip!-

Oh no, lo que me faltaba, ahora me dio hipo.

-¡Hip! ¡Hip!-

Applejack ríe brevemente mientras yo me sofocaba con mis "Hip"

-¿de qué te ¡Hip! Ríes?-

Applejack me sonríe y me entrega una bolsa con papel.

-ya te prepare el almuerzo, solo toma una manzana y cómetela en el camino para que no te haga mal el estómago-

-gra… ¡Hip! Cias ¡Hip! ¡Hip!-

-y cómetela lento ¿si terroncito?- me dice esta mientras me entrega un vaso con agua el cual tomo precipitadamente.

-¡Hip! ¡Hip! Aja, aj ¡Hip!-

Demonios, no se me ha quitado, quizás necesite beber más agua, pero aparte de llegar tarde seguramente voy a interrumpir a la maestra con mis idas al baño si sigo tomando así.

-hay una tormenta programada para antes de las siete, regresa a casa cuanto antes o terminaras empapada-

-lo se ¡Hip! No ¡Hip! Necesitas repetírmelo-

-bueno, apresúrate terroncito-

-¡si, si, si! ¡Hip! ¡Adiós Applejack!-

Tomo mis cosas, corro a la puerta, hace aún más frio afuera, todo está nublado como si apenas fuera de madrugada, este último temporal de lluvias ha venido con todo, hace tanto frio como en invierno, casi todo el día el cielo esta ensombrecido, por suerte Big Mac antes de irse reparo el techo o si no ya tendríamos la casa inundada, es una lástima que estén fuera, Big Mac y la abuela Smith fueron de viaje a Appaloosa para visitar a nuestros parientes, me pregunto cómo se la estarán pasando haya, seguramente la abuela Smith estará ahora mismo preparando algún delicioso pie de manzana y acompañarlo con té caliente, eso me caería muy bien ahora, hace tanto frio que siento como se me congelan las orejas.

Galopeo tan rápido como puedo, dado a las prisas, no tomo muchas precauciones a la hora de pasar por los charcos, procuro esquivar a la mayoría, pero hay partes del camino donde de plano si no quiero perder mi ritmo tengo que cruzarlo de lleno, dado a todo lo que traigo puesto me es un poco difícil saltar, por lo que no tengo mejor opción, ni siquiera tome la manzana que Applejack me había ofrecido para comérmela en el camino, al menos mi hipo parece que ya paso.

-¡Hip!-

Creo que me equivoque.

Llego a clases contra apenas, estuve a punto de entrar, pero en eso me percato de que mis botas estaban enlodadas, claro, esto pasa por pisar los charcos y pasar por los senderos enterrados, por lo menos puedo quitármelos ¿pero dónde podre dejarlos? Creo que sé que hacer; saco mi almuerzo de su bolsa, y con cuidado acomodo todo dentro de mi alforja, tengo que tener mucho cuidado, hay un pequeño recipiente con puré caliente de manzana no quisiera aplastarlo, terminaría ensuciando todos mis útiles, mis botas no caben en la bolsa, pero al menos poder usarla como tapete, sacudo mis botas, trato de quitarles todo el fango. Me lavo los cascos con un chorro de agua que caía desde el techo de la escuela, y entro al salón de clases cuanto antes.

-Dis… ¡Hip! Disculpen, ¿puedo? Em…- digo asomándome apenas.

-pasa Apple Bloom - me indica una vos respingada, apenas entro y veo ante mí a una yegua madura de crin color lavanda con franjas onduladas lavanda y rosadas, su pelaje era de color miel y sus ojos color verde intenso. Su cuerno apenas era visible entre aquel peinado tan voluminoso y redondo, casi parecía como si tuviera forma de corazón o algo semejante.

-si… gracias Miss Ágata- susurro con la mirada sumisa mientras me encamino ordenadamente hasta mi lugar, muy cerca de donde se encontraban los asientos de mis amigas, estaba tan centrada en tomar asiento en silencio que no me di cuenta al instante que una de ellas faltaba.

Miro en dirección a donde estaba la maestra y le observo escribir unos apuntes, aparentemente ecuaciones en el pizarrón. Muy bien, parecía que no estaba prestando atención para acá así que me dirijo hacia Scootaloo que se encontraba a mi derecha, apuntando las ecuaciones del pizarrón.

-pis… Pis Scootaloo ¡Hip!- digo pero mi molesto hipo ataca de nuevo, la maestra mira en dirección mía casi de inmediato, con esos penetrantes ojos de búho, incluso podría jurar que su cuello dio un vuelco de 180 grados como esos animales, yo inmediatamente me escudo en mi libro de matemáticas, no me di cuenta al principio, pero lo tenía al revés, solo espero que la maestra no lo haya visto.

Luego de 5 segundos que para mí resultaron como 5 horas, de su vista penetrante contra mí, la maestra regreso su mirada en dirección al pizarrón para terminar de apuntar las ecuaciones. Miro en dirección nuevamente hacía con mi amiga ante la inquietud de que el pupitre de la izquierda se encontrara vacío.

-Scootaloo…- nuevamente mi hipo vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez logro callarlo colocando ambos cascos contra mi boca, esto provocó en mi un ligero malestar, sentía como si algo me hubiera golpeado en la garganta, mis ojos lagrimeaban, pero pude minimizar el sonido.

-¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle?- digo con voz seca.

Scootaloo me mira de reojo, pude notar las grandes ojeras que esta cargaba, sin duda estaba muy cansada, y seguramente se había desvelado la noche anterior, todas estamos así desde que pasamos a grado superior y nos tocó esta maestra, que le pega duro a las matemáticas y la historia, todos aquí estamos exhaustos, y muy alterados por que la semana que viene serán los exámenes del segundo periodo, y tomando en cuenta como han estado las cosas con esta maestra y como nos fue el pasado, sin duda será un infierno.

Scootaloo no me respondió de inmediato, en su lugar tomo un pedazo de papel y me paso una nota.

-Creo que está enferma-

Pero claro, ayer se notaba un poco engripada, con el estrés de los exámenes de la semana que viene y el no tan favorable clima no es de extrañarse que alguien terminara enfermándose tarde o temprano, supongo que iré a visitarle cuando salgamos de aquí, le comunique mi plan a Scootaloo por medio de otro pedazo de papel, ella simplemente asintió, aparentemente ya había terminado de apuntar los problemas, y ya estaba intentando resolverlos ella sola, supongo que debo hacer lo mismo, ni siquiera los he apuntado, no entiendo bien estas cosas ¿desde cuándo cambiamos los números por letras? Fue muy repentino, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos haciendo operaciones con X, A, B, C, Z no entiendo nada, y ni siquiera esta Sweetie Belle para explicarme, será un largo y pesado día.

* * *

El hipo finalmente me dejo en paz después de un rato, todavía me duele la garganta, pero al menos ya no me estoy sofocando cada 10 segundos.

Saliendo de clases, ambas nos dirigimos directamente hacia la casa de Sweetie Belle, creo que a Scootaloo le duele la cabeza tanto como a mí, es un alivio que acabara, realmente fue un martirio estar hay sentada por 6 horas sin saber qué hacer. Llegamos y la madre de Sweetie nos recibió amablemente, nos ofreció un poco de té y galletas, y las dos subimos las escaleras.

\- Obtienes las soluciones y el valor del discriminante. Haz las ecuaciones y después comprueba su solución y el valor del discriminante en la actividad. Si la ecuación no está preparada, primero habrá que operar - nos explica Sweetie Belle con una voz muy ronca y congestionada.

-¿operar?-

-resolverla- estornuda esta, y se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo usado.

-caray… lo haces ver fácil…- murmura Scootaloo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-no, no se tanto- estornuda Sweetie Belle, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su nariz no dejaba de escurrir mucosa- yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas, pero trato de concentrarme en esto, estas últimas semanas no he podido dormir muy bien-

Sweetie Belle toce frenéticamente, esta toma un balde y tosiendo dentro por un rato, parecía que se le iban a salir los pulmones de tanto toser, finalmente esta se detiene cuando escupe dentro del balde, y luego de hacer un gesto de asco se reincorpora con nosotras.

-sí, sí, creo que nosotras estamos peor- digo mientras le acercó los pañuelos.

-no, ustedes no se ven enfermas- dice entrecerrando los ojos, pues tanta luz le calaba en los ojos.

-nos referimos a estas cosas, yo la verdad, no entiendo mucho-

-yo menos… creo que ya entendí las de primer grado… pero las de segundo… y ni hablar de las de tercero-

-¡ya están en las de tercer grado!- exclama Sweetie Belle, dado a su nivel de asombro por un momento pareció como si la enfermedad se le hubiera pasado, aunque a los dos segundos regreso a la voz ronca y nariz congestionada.

-sí, hoy empezó con las de tercer grado- suspira Scootaloo.

-oh no…. ¿y tienen apuntes de eso?-

-yo… em… tengo algunos apuntes, pero solo de los ejercicios- digo avergonzada.

-yo si tengo los que explican el procedimiento… aunque no les entiendo mucho- dice Scootaloo mientras le muestra sus apuntes a Sweetie- no te preocupes, no llegaste tan tarde, lo que pasa es que explico las cosas muy rápido- me dice Scootaloo.

-lo se… aj… necesito una mejor alarma-

-o una cama más vieja- comenta Scootaloo- desde que tiraron tu viejo colchón, últimamente llegas tarde-

-en primera, no lo tiraron, está guardado en el ático, y en segunda… ¡¿Qué culpa tengo?! ¡es tan suave que no puedo resistir estar 5 minutos más recostada!-

Todas nos echamos a reír por un rato, hasta que nuestras risas son interrumpidas nuevamente por un ataque de tos por parte de Sweetie Belle.

-aj…. Gracias por venir chicas-

-no es nada, ¿para qué son las amigas? – Sonríe Scootaloo- ahora si me puedes explicar otra vez las ecuaciones de primer grado-

-Pero dijiste que ya las entendías-

-em… nop, creo que escuchaste mal, dije que son las que menos dolores de cabeza me causan-

-pero… no dijiste eso….-

-solo quiero repasarlas ¿sí?-

-está bien-

Miro a Sweetie Belle y noto como esta se notaba algo adormecida, sin duda que le había pegado fuerte la enfermedad

-Scootaloo, creo que es mejor que le dejemos descansar ¿no crees?-

-¿pero qué dices? Si apenas me iba a resolver… digo, a explicar cómo se resuelve la segunda operación-

-creo que es mejor que dejemos que descanse- digo mientras coloco mi casco sobre la frente de Sweetie Belle, en efecto, tenía algo de fiebre.

-estoy bien… esta es fácil mira….- vuelve a toser como si se quedara sin aliento.

-si es fácil seguramente la resolveremos nosotras- digo insistente mientras le obligo a recostarse- mejor descansa, recuerda que la semana que viene son los exámenes, mejor descansa lo que resta de la semana para que te mejores, Scootaloo y yo te mantendremos al tanto ¿de acuerdo?-

-em…- murmura Sweetie Belle un poco apenada. Scootaloo niega con la cabeza, yo simplemente le ignoro- de acuerdo, muchas gracias amigas-

-cutie mark crusaders por siempre- le sonrió a mi amiga y ella igualmente me sonríe.

Nos quedamos un rato más en casa de Sweetie Belle, hicimos a un lado los estudios y juntas comimos té y galletas, platicamos un poco sobre lo que arriamos en vacaciones, la recompensa luego de esta tortuosa semana de exámenes, pensamos en lugares e intentamos acordar algunas actividades. Luego el cielo se ennegreció y comenzó a caer una pequeña llovizna, supe entonces que ya debería estar en casa, pues en cualquier momento la tormenta azotara con todo. Me despedí de las chicas y de los padres de Sweetie Belle y me encamine a casa.

Entre las prisas y el hecho de que esperaba estar en casa para antes de que comenzara la llovizna, no traje con migo mi paraguas, por fortuna la mamá de Sweetie me presto uno, Scootaloo se quedó, seguramente hará a Sweetie estudiar ¿debería haberme quedado también? No le avise a Applejack y con la tormenta en camino seguramente se preocuparía si no me ve llegar a casa, bueno como sea, cuando llegue a casa solo tengo planeado ducharme, cenar y dedicar el resto de la noche a estudiar, no puedo perder más el tiempo.

Faltaba poco para que llegar a casa, cuando en eso algo llama mi atención entre los manzanos, me alejo un poco del sendero, y no muy a lo lejos diviso nuestra vieja casa club, se veía un poco descuidada, la pintura había perdido algo de color, las cortinas no estaban, quizás se habían caído por los fuertes vientos de la temporada, creo que solo ha pasado un año desde que dejamos de reunirnos aquí, los deberes no nos han dado el tiempo, parece que cada vez tenemos menos tiempo libre, bueno, cuando empiecen las vacaciones, supongo que un proyecto que tendré será limpiar y arreglar la casa club, aun si ya no regresamos a ella, quiero hacerlo por un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia, me gustaría entrar ahora mismo y ver como se ve por dentro, pero la tormenta cada vez empeora, mi crin se sacude con violencia por las ventiscas, y por poco y suelto el paraguas para que se valla volando. Las gotas que apenas y si pellizcaban al caer ahora golpean duro, es tal y como dijo Applejack, Sera mejor que corra o se mojara mi alforja y se arruinaran los apuntes tan importantes que debo repasar.

Llego a casa, todo está oscuro, entro y encuentro una nota detenida por una canasta de manzanas sobre la mesa de la sala, tomo la nota y la leo.

 _Hola dulzura, lamento irme tan deprisa pero de la nada el mapa me llamo a mí y a Pinkie Pie, iremos a Manehattan espero regresar pronto, te escribiré cuando llegue._

 _No olvides hacer tus tareas, si quieres puedes quedarte con alguna de tus amigas, no me gusta que estés sola en casa._

 _Cariños Applejack._

 _PD: hay comida caliente en la estufa, ten cuidado al prender el fuego._

Bueno… creo que ya es un poco tarde para ir a quedarme con alguna de mis amigas, pienso mientras un fuerte relámpago resuena, creo que no fue tan buena idea llegar tarde. Primero Big Mac y la abuela Smith y ahora Applejack se fue, estoy yo sola en la casa. No es la primera vez que me quedo sola en casa hace tiempo que deje de ser una potrilla, aunque Applejack aún no me considera una yegua madura, supongo que aun soy muy joven pero nunca me gusto que me digan que soy una bebé, aj, estoy segura que en un par de años alcanzare mi mayor estatura y dejaran de llamarme bebé. Bueno como sea, tengo que preparar la cena.

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde entonces, y sigo sola, eh de admitir que la primera noche si me sentí un poco incomoda por estar yo sola en esta casa, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando, ayer me quede en casa de Sweetie Belle junto a Scootaloo a sabiendas que tampoco habría nadie en casa, ahora nuevamente estoy yo sola en casa porque supuestamente hoy sería el día en que vendrían Big Mac y la abuela Smith, y ahora eme aquí, esperando a que ellos lleguen, aunque, parece que hoy tampoco llegaran, ya es muy tarde y nuevamente está diluviando afuera como el resto de la semana, pero ahora parece dar con mayor intensidad que los últimos días.

Hubiera invitado a las demás chicas a una pijamada aquí, y así no estar sola mientras mis hermanos y mi abuela regresan, pero desgraciadamente Sweetie Belle sigue enferma, y Scootaloo, bueno, supongo que pasar dos noches seguidas en casa de Sweetie Belle al final resulto en que ella también se enfermara. Por fortuna yo aún no he enfermado, y espero mantenerme así hasta que terminen los exámenes que comenzaran en 3 días, espero que las chicas se recuperen pronto, no sería bueno que se perdieran los exámenes por estar enfermas, tienen el viernes y todo el fin de semana para recuperarse, ojala que así sea.

Me encuentro sentada al pie de mi cama, repasando los apuntes que Sweetie Belle me paso, son apuntes viejos, aparentemente de Rarity cuando estudiaba y vivía con sus padres, en verdad me han servido de mucho ya veo por qué Sweetie Belle entiende más estas cosas que nosotras, en estos apuntes esta todo. Ahora mismo practico los ejercicios en un cuaderno aparte, llevo horas haciendo ecuaciones de primer y segundo grado, aun no entiendo bien las de tercer grado, pero creo que voy por buen camino.

Ya es muy tarde, no soy consciente de cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo estos ejercicios, los ojos me pesan pero estoy a la mitad de una operación un poco complicada, creo que, solo terminare esta y luego iré a la cama, mañana tengo clases y espero que mañana mis hermanos y abuela estén de regreso.

Ya estaba guardando mis cosas, había muchos papeles y lápices regados por mi cama, tuve que levantarme y recoger de uno por uno cada objeto, tuve especial cuidado al retirar la libreta de Rarity, y la guarde en un cajón donde estaría a salvo, Sweetie Belle dice que Rarity ya no ha vuelto por sus viejos apuntes de facultad, pero con Rarity nunca se sabe, y con lo especial que es, no quiero que intenta matarme porque no cuide su libreta ¿me pregunto si Scootaloo también tendrá el mismo cuidado que yo? Lo dudo, ahora está enferma, quizás la libreta este por ahí arrumbada, solo espero que no confunda la libreta con una caja de pañuelos, como casi le paso a Sweetie Belle ayer cuando estuvo a punto de arrancarle una hoja a mi cuaderno pensando que eran sus pañuelos.

Una vez termine de recoger apague mi lámpara de noche e intente cerrar los ojos para dormir, con lo cómodo que era mi colchón nuevo no sería tan difícil, pero no lo sé, algo no andaba bien, comúnmente me duermo en cuanto me recuesto, pero algo andaba diferente por aquí, no sé, simplemente no podía sentirme tan ajusto como antes, era como si algo me inquietara, un relámpago resuena con prepotencia y por un instante me arrepentir de no quedarme en la casa de algunas de mis amigas, incluso por mi mente paso el nombre de Diamond Tiara. Me levanto de la cama un poco exaltada por el relámpago.

-tranquila Apple Bloom, fue solo un relámpago- me digo a mi misma mientras suspiro. Me dirijo a mi buro y saco mis orejeras, de esta forma no escuchare ningún otro relámpago que me despierte precipitadamente.

Cerré los ojos, y por un momento concilie el sueño, la tormenta siguió azotando con fuerza mientras dormía, pero con mis orejeras no escucharía más esos relámpagos, no más, dormiría plácidamente hasta llegado el amanecer, o eso creía, pues de la nada sentí como algo muy frio me salpicaba la cara, nuevamente desperté precipitadamente, sintiendo como si me ahogara caí de la cama y me golpee la nuca por la exaltación. Tras entrar en sí, y mirar exaltada en todas direcciones, noto que mi ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas se sacudían con violencia, aparentemente la tormenta las había abierto, el viento azotaba con fuerza, mis sanas volaban así como todas mis cosas, tal y como si un tornado hubiese entrado en mi habitación. Una vez que comprendí lo que paso, apresuradamente corro a mi ventana y trato de serrarla. La ventana azotaba con fuerza, casi como si tuviera vida propia, incluso llego a golpearme en un descuido mío. Tomo la ventana con los dos cascos y la cierro con fuerza, apoyo todo mi peso contra esta en lo que intento poner los seguros para que no se volviera a abrir.

Logre cerrarla, pero antes de que me alejara de la ventana, creí ver algo entre los manzanales, no estaba muy segura, pero creí ver una pequeña figura corriendo o algo semejante entre los arboles de mi propiedad. Estuve a punto de dejar pasar esto por alto, cuando de repente escuche algo que me estremeció rotundamente, un agudo y estridente grito.

Quise alejarme, quise ignorar que todo esto había pasado, pero al poco tiempo se vuelve a escuchar con mayor fuerza, no había duda, alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda, normalmente recurriría a Applejack o Big Mac, pero ellos no estaban, nadie estaba en casa. Tras escuchar el grito por tercera vez y ubicarlo no muy lejos de casa, algo en mí despertó y Salí corriendo cuanto antes. Aun con la tormenta azotando con fuerza salí precipitadamente, todo estaba inundado, los campos parecían ríos enfurecidos con cascadas viniendo de todas partes y agua aun cayendo del cielo. Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero la fuerza de la corriente me tumbo y caí, sumergiéndome en el agua. Rápidamente me levante y como pude, trate de seguir adelante. Ya estaba muy cerca, cuando en eso se escuchó un fuerte y penetrante rugido que me paralizo completamente, era algo que nunca antes había escuchado, escuche como los arboles comenzaron a tronar, no era un relámpago, no podía ser, se escuchó demasiado cerca, precisamente a donde yo me dirigía, es entonces que veo ante mi como una especie de sombra comenzaba a envolver los manzanos, y arrastrándose como un punto esta estuvo a punto de llegar con migo, estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer es entonces que ante mí, un resplandor blanco comenzó a hacerse presente de la misma dirección, una luz tan blanca y deslumbrante comenzó a apartar las sombras y comenzó a envolverme.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo Quebrantado.

primer acto: cielos nublados

Capítulo 2: una pequeña prueba.

* * *

Palpitante, viscoso, suave, no se siente como sangre, carne o una dulce nube, esto, no puede ser un sueño, no puede serlo, mis cascos, no pueden moverse, siento como algo comienza a quemarme, estoy atrapada en la oscuridad eterna. Las sombras atormentan mi ser, corroen mi corazón, no puedo respirar, no puedo resistirlo, estigmas arden en mis extremidades con intensidad, veo una criatura, no está muy lejos de mí, corre rápidamente entre las sombras mientras escucho como resuena el estiramiento de unas cuerdas, similar a como suenan las de una guitarras sin percusión afinada, algo esta hay, algo se está acercando, algo está trepando, puedo sentir su mirada. No, no, no, esto no puede ser un sueño, esto es, es una pesadilla.

-¡APPLE BLOOM!-

Veo algo inmenso arremeter contra mí, entre el terror y el cólera, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar inútilmente, gritar patéticamente por mi miserable vida, pedir ayuda ante alguien que no escuchara mi pedido de ayuda, estoy perdida, atrapada, si esto es real este es mi fin, y no me queda nada más que soltar un último grito antes de caer y golpearme fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡hay mi cabeza! Hay, hay, hay, por las mil manzanas de la carreta, hay- no dejaba de musitar entre una mescla de molestia y dolor mientras frotaba una y otra vez mi cabeza, revolviendo y sacudiendo mi melena súbitamente más de lo que ya estaba por mi estadía durmiente.

-¡Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom! ¡Big Mac! ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Apple Bloom!- se escucha una voz aguda y ronca.

-¡Apple Bloom!- escucho una voz muy gruesa que no tarde en reconocer.

Siento como el suelo se estremece mientras un colosal poni llega con migo para acogerme, sin embargo yo, momentos antes de eso, reacciono al reconocer las voces, y como si hubiera revivido, me pongo de pie casi en un parpadeo.

-¡al fin llegaron!-

je, realmente estaba muy contenta de que estuvieran aquí. Intentando evitar que Big Mac me ayudara, luche entre las sábanas que me apresaban cruelmente y me puse en mis cuatro cascos.

-¡Big Mac, Abuela Smith!- digo mientras intento quitarme la sábana que me cubría la cara y apenas podía asomar la cara -¡qué bueno que están aquí!-

Ambos me miraban un tanto extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Apple Bloom? ¿Te encuentras bien terroncito?- me pregunta la abuela Smith.

-em si…. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-estabas gritando mi cielo- murmura mi abuela algo asustada.

-¿eh? Oh.. jeje, perdona, solo tuve una pesadilla y… y….- miro a mi alrededor atónita, volteando en todas direcciones.

-¿pasa algo tesoro?-

No me encontraba en mi habitación, ¿no pase la noche hay? ¿Qué paso? Aj, en definitiva no pase la noche en mi cama, mi espalda, mi cuello, los siento adoloridos y ligeramente entumidos. Hacía mucho frio, por lo que aun tapada con las cobijas me cubro el cuerpo como si fuera una bata, y miro con alegría a los dos ponis que yacían ante mí.

-no es nada, fue solo una pesadilla, jeje- digo muy animosa.

\- ¿Eeyup? - dice mi hermano un poco inseguro, yo me acerco a ellos y los abraso.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?-

-creo que hace 15 minutos terroncito- murmura mi abuela y en eso me percato de que en el recibidor aún se encontraban sus maletas sin desempacar.

-oh ¿y cómo les fue en Appaloosa?-

-oh, muy bien ¿cierto Big Mac?-

\- Eeyup-

-solo habría deseado que mi mejor sombrero no se hubiera echado a perder con la lluvia-

-oh... je ¿y donde esta? Tal vez Rarity pueda repararlo- le digo animosa.

-ya no está, se lo trago un monstruo que vivía en el agua, me lo arranco luche por él y luego lo perdí, medía 20 metros de altura, y luego casi me ahoga-

Big Mac se me acerca y susurra.

-tropezó y se fue con la corriente-

Suelto una pequeña risotada que no evito disimular, cosa que claramente fue percibida por mi abuela la cual se me queda mirando con seriedad, para lo que yo contengo el aire para no reírme.

-¿oye mi hijita?

-Si abuela Smith…- digo sudando.

-¿dónde está Applejack?-

-oh, ella tuvo que salir de urgencia, no estoy segura a donde… digo que regresaría pronto, espero que en los próximos días-

-bueno, bueno, no problema, mientras no olvide usar bufanda estará bien… ¡Apple Bloom! ¡llevo su bufanda!-

-eh…. Yo creo que… sí, sí, claro que sí, ella nunca se olvidaría de eso- digo girando los ojos.

-oh que bueno ji, ji, bien hay que esperarla entonces-

-Sí, jeje- digo mientras me quito la manta que me cubría el torso, cuando en eso.

-oh por Celestia ¡pero que te paso!- exclama mi abuela muy alterada.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- digo y en eso miro confundida y atónita un vendaje a lo largo de mi pecho que se hacía más prominente en mi espalda.

\- ¿Qué te paso?- me dice Big Mac igualmente intrigado y preocupado.

-yo… yo… em no… no estoy segura…-

Con la mirada inspeccione los vendajes, parecían estar húmedos, podía sentir un nudo en la parte inferior, cosa que solo indicaba que…. Yo misma me había hecho esto, si, el nudo estaba en un Angulo muy impropio pero que solo podría alcanzar yo sola, nunca eh sido buena para atenderme a mí misma, una vez me caí de una colina, termine completamente raspada, quise hacer yo misma el trabajo y fue un desastre. Palmo con mis cascos mi pecho, e intento alcanzar mi espalda intentando identificar alguna irregularidad por debajo de los vendajes, esperaba sentir algún dolor, una especie de ardor de aquellos que te provocan hacer muecas de disgusto, pero, no, nada en lo absoluto.

Big Mac me obliga a sentarme en el sofá donde pase la noche, sigo preguntándome por que pase la noche aquí, teniendo mi cama tan cómoda. Mientras la abuela Smith me retiraba los vendajes, pude notar algo más, la chimenea, su interior estaba tiznado, aun con trozos de carbón aparentemente aún caliente en su interior ¿encendí la chimenea y dormí en el sofá? No lo recuerdo ¿Por qué lo aria? ¿Y quién la apago?

-em. Big Mac… ¿ustedes apagaron la chimenea?-

-nop-

-estaba apagada cuando llegamos, ahora no te muevas, si algo te paso no quiero lastimarte- me dice la abuela.

Nunca he sabido apagar esa cosa, siempre es Applejack o Big Mac los que la apagan cuando ya no se ocupa, yo solo me tomo a la tarea de encenderla ocasionalmente pero muy rara vez, más que nada traigo leña para avivar el fuego. En sofá donde estoy recostada, hay demasiadas mantas, algunas incluso están mojadas ¿Por qué tantas si tengo la chimenea? No entiendo nada. Mi crin… mi crin esta echa un desastre, y no lo digo solo por lo enredada que esta… acaso… son ramitas lo que tengo enredado en esta ¿Qué cosa paso a noche?

-oh pero pequeña traviesa- me reclama la abuela Smith.

-¿qué? ¿Qué tengo?-

-ni rozadura de pañal- me dice esta, dicho comentario he de admitir que me molesto un poco, pero no era el caso. Ya con mi torso libre de vendajes paso mis cascos por mi pecho y espalda, nada, no había nada.

-estas castigada por echar a perder cuatro royos de vendajes-

-¿eh?-

-las primeras dos capas están sucias, tienen fango y hojas, al igual que tu pelaje- me regaña.

-Apple Bloom- me dice mi hermano con tono reprobatorio- ya no eres una potrilla de 5 años-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no hice esto? ¿Oh si?- digo alterada- ¿Por qué desperdiciaría cuatro rollos de vendas?-

-6, pero estos dos parecen limpios y quizás podamos reutilizarlos-

-aj…. No entiendo nada- digo frustrada.

Ambos se me quedan mirando, aparentemente muy preocupado e igual mente confundidos, o no lo sé, no puedo saber qué es lo que ahora mismo podría estar pasando por sus mentes.

-bueno, bueno, ya, no hay problema, luego las repondrás, vete a la ducha, cepíllate la crin y para cuando bajes el desayuno estará listo-

\- Eeyup…. Momento ¿Qué hora es? Jovencita no deberías… -

No hizo falta que terminara su oración, al mirar un reloj en la pared pude darme cuenta casi al instante. Por un momento sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, mis ojos se abrieron colosalmente, tan grande que casi sentí como si se me salieran, comencé a sudar en frio mientras sentía como todo en mi mundo se hacía enorme mientras yo me encogía.

-¡¿pero que estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡LA ESCUELA! ¡HOY ES EL EXAMEN!-

* * *

No puede ser, no puede ser, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Realmente soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, aj porque, demonios, no, no, no como puede ser, aj dormir en el sofá, como es que aun así me quede dormida, no, demonios,

sin chistar ni avisar salgo de tasa en un parpadeo tal y como estoy, dejando atrás una manta que tenia atorada en la pesuña, corro a todo lo que puedo para llegar a la escuela.

Veamos, eran las 10: 44 cuando Salí de casa, supongamos que comúnmente me toma 20 minutos en llegar a la escuela, si corro tan rápido como pueda quizás me tomen la mitad del tiempo, solo la mitad, lo que significa que estaré hay con algo de suerte antes de las 10:55, justamente cuando se de el receso de 5 minutos para despejar la mente, bien, eso me dejaría con solo una hora para responder 10 páginas de ecuaciones de primer grado, responder 50 preguntas sobre la historia de Equestria, y leer 10 textos del que tengo que resolver una serie de cuestiones... oh por Celestia... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME MALDIGO A MÍ MISMA POR QUEDARME DORMIDA! No, no, no, no, tranquila Apple Bloom, tranquila, Tranquila, falta poco, falta muy poco ¡Y CUIDADO CON RAINBOW DASH!

Apenas logre esquivar a la pegaso de crin arcoíris, y tropiezo con una pelota que no sé de dónde demonios salió, ruedo colina abajo, y me golpeo entre los arbustos, y para darle sabor al asunto me lastimo los cascos, hay, me duele mi casco delantero, ya no podre correr ¿ahora que?

Me quedo en el suelo por no sé cuánto tiempo, quizás algunos minutos, no sé, solo sé que me quede recostada para tragarme la cólera y todas las maldiciones que estaba dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos. Se acabó, no llegare, ya no puedo correr y aun si llego de tener una hora, solo tendré un par de minutos, apenas suficiente para poner mi nombre en el ensayo y que de paso me ponga el perfecto "0" que tanto me merezco, no puede ser, no puedo reprobar, tendré que repetir el año, o cursar el curso de verano, aun me debato de cuál sería peor, pero a cómo van las cosas, parece ser mi única opción.

No, no, no pudo reprobar, no saque calificaciones tan malas en el último parcial, y aún queda otro, no, no puedo rendirme, no pienso repetir el año ni mucho menos cursar esos horribles cursos de verano, debo levantarme, debo llegar, debo llegar, debo llegar, solo así las vacaciones valdrán la pena, solo así disfrutare de ellas como se debe. La profesora será muy estricta y malhumorada, pero es una buena poni, seguro si me ve en mi condición quizás me deje hacer el examen otro día, si, esa puede ser una buena posibilidad… ¿debería usar la súplica a mi favor? No, eso me aria ver mucho más patética de lo que ya me veo, no, sin duda me aria ver muy mal no solo ante la maestra, si no ante todos, debo llegar, además, con mi solo aspecto basta y sobra para mostrar lo patética que soy, no quiero hundirme más, no soy así, soy una Apple, y aun si no me da una oportunidad debo ir.

-Auch, auch, auch- musito mientras subo la colina a pasos lentos, y cojeando mientras seguía lamentándome por mi casco lastimado, sé que parezco una niñita, pero aj, no puedo evitarlo, esto duele mucho, demonios, subir esta colina es un verdadero martirio, duele más que nunca, tengo ganas de tirarme otro rato, el césped es tan suave. Cuando finalmente subo la colina por donde caí, hay estaba la pegaso arcoíris, aj creí que ella tenía excelentes reflejos, como es que no se quitó, bueno supongo que es mi culpa por correr así, aj, mi casco, ¿Por qué no fue ayudarme siquiera? Hay, ni siquiera me mira, es como si no existiera, no se mueve, solo esta hay parada. Tranquila Apple Bloom, no es momento de caer en cólera y odiar al mundo por un accidente, es momento de llegar a clases y presentar un horrible e interminable examen aun si la maestra no piensa darte una oportunidad, debo llegar. De todos modos, ya estoy más cerca de la escuela que de casa, aunque me extraña que nadie me ayudara.

Paso junto a la pegaso arcoíris, esta no me voltea a ver si quiera, demonios, no puedo evitarlo.

-gracias por la ayuda- digo con un tono quejumbroso, bueno al menos no le insulte, eso no sería correcto, aunque ganas no me faltaron, mi casco, demonios, auch, siento como cruje mientras galopeo lentamente, cada paso es un martirio, no dejo de morderme los labios, creo que me los estoy lastimando, pero no me importa, este dolor no es nada comparado al de mi casco, de echo me ayuda a distraerme del mismo. Intento caminar a cuatro cascos, pero solo tropiezo, trato de no apoyarme en el casco lastimado, pero lo necesito para conservar el equilibrio

\- No, no, no, aguántate como las Apple, sigue galopando- me digo a mi misma.

\- pero duele tanto- chillo como potrilla.

-¡aguántate te digo!-

Finalmente llego a la escuela, paso junto al guardia como si nada, ya me conoce, sabe que llego tarde.

Paso por la zona preescolar, paro un instante, necesito recobrar el aliento antes de subir las escaleras, no puede ser, no soporto el dolor de mi casco, creo que se está pasando un poco pero, no me duele tanto como antes pero... demonios, aun duele mucho.

En mi breve descanso, miro por la ventanilla de uno de los salones preescolares, no sé, en ocasiones me ayuda a relajarme al recordarme cuando era una potrilla, ver la inocencia de todos los niños sin sus marcas me recuerda a mí misma y mis amigas en tiempos más sencillos y divertidos. Que recuerdos jeje, oh miren, parece que es el cumpleaños de alguien, veo muchos globos, y hay un payazo…. ¿es un mimo? No se mueve nada… ¿qué? Tampoco los niños, todos están sonriendo, pero…. Okei…. Continuemos, mi salón está subiendo estos escalones…. ¡Celestia me odia!

Peldaño a peldaño, subo uno por uno cada escalón, el dolor de mi casco era tal, que a medio camino me pregunto a mí misma porque estoy haciendo esto. Oh claro, si, si, si, como desearía que esto termine pronto.

Termino de subir los últimos escalones, mi casco aun me duele pero por fortuna el dolor está comenzando a pasarse, que bueno, si hoy me toca terminar el examen no quiero que esto me distraiga. Llego ante la puerta de mi salón, y como me lo esperaba, las puertas están serradas. Ya no se ni porque estoy haciendo esto, seguramente dentro de cualquier momento todos mis compañeros saldrán por esa puerta agotados y desanimados por lo duro que la pasaron, de seguro no falta mucho tiempo, solo me resta esperar, y con un poco de suerte la maestra me dará una oportunidad.

Bueno, supongo que no tiene caso que espere de pie, hay un rincón muy cerca de la puerta, así poder ver cuando todos salgan. Me gustaría tocar la puerta, pero existe una regla de oro que reza que quien llegue tarde en un examen no se le permitirá la entrada hasta que empiece el receso de 5 minutos que se da cada hora, o el examen de plano de fin, esto para no interrumpir la atmosfera, nadie puede entrar ni salir, ni siquiera para ir al baño. Me siento en el rincón y me recargo contra la pared intento darle un masaje a mi casco lastimado para relajarlo mientras simplemente espero. Todo estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba nada en lo absoluto, todo está muy callado ¿Qué tan difícil será el examen? ¿Aun tendré oportunidad de hacerlo mañana? Espero que la maestra me tenga compasión.

Se están tardando demasiado ¿Cuándo tiempo tengo aquí sentada? Hmmm ¿Dónde habrá un reloj? Hay uno en la dirección, pero tendré que bajar las escaleras para ver y luego volver a subirlas, también hay uno en la pared del salón, pero no puedo entrar hasta que el examen termine. Bueno, si no me dejan realizar el examen al menos debería ir a la enfermería para que me revisen el casco, la ansiedad me mata, es más molesta que el dolor agudo de mi casco, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, no creo haber llegado justo a la hora en que entraron del ultimo receso, de ser así tendría que esperar una hora solo para hablar con la maestra, ¿debería ir a la dirección? Mejor dicho ¿debería ir a la enfermería?

Observo mi casco en lo que resta, este se encontraba enrojecido, pero no parecía ser tan grabe, quizás me lo disloque, o solo me raspe y me duele tanto porque aun soy una bebé, pero que tontería, tengo 17 años, oh bueno, los cumpliré dentro de algunas semanas, como sea, el punto es que ya no soy una potrilla de 8 que busca por su marca en cualquier esquina.

Je como pasa el tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando solo era una joven potrilla, ingenua y enérgica, capas de cualquier cosa aun si esto estuviera fuera de mi entendimiento, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas, y no tenía que matarme estudiando, Applejack dice que tengo que estudiar para poder hacer algo más que solamente atender la granja, estudiar para poder aspirar a algo mayor, todos dicen que podría ser una buena arquitecta, no lo sé, quizás sea buena, pero si tengo que estudiar otros 5 años para poder aspirar a eso, creo que moriré antes.

-¿Cuánto falta?- ya comienzo a impacientarme. Con tal de ganar aprovechar el tiempo peinándome a cómo puedo, mi crin está demasiado enredada y sucia, en verdad la tengo llena de hojas y lodo seco ¿qué me paso anoche? solo recuerdo que me caí en el fango y luego...

Bueno como sea, seguramente si Rarity me viera casualmente ahora mismo le daría un ataque cardiaco, estoy asquerosa, cuando regrese a casa me daré un baño de burbujas que tanto me hace falta, bueno, creo que ya saque todas las ramitas enredadas en mi crin, y aunque no puedo ver bien mi apariencia más que por medio de mi reflejo contra el azulejo del piso, creo que ya no estoy tan mal... bajo mis estándares claro.

Pasan otros 10 minutos y estuve a punto de levantarme e ir a tocar la puerta, no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, pero ya no lo resistida más.

Golpeo la puerta dos veces, sin embargo no me fije en lo que hice y toque con el casco lastimado, cosa que me genero un fuerte ardor que evidentemente me hizo soltar un chillido muy parecido al de un puerco en agonía. No obtengo ninguna respuesta, espero unos momentos, nada, nadie responde, intento abrir la puerta, y estaba cerrada, aún están adentro, la maestra siempre le pone seguro a la puerta en exámenes, supongo que debo esperar, pero ya no lo resisto.

Toco otras tres veces, no escucho nada, ni siquiera un reclamo ¿no hay nadie? Me coloco contra la puerta, intento ver por las rendijas, creo, creo que logro ver un par de siluetas ¿serán mis compañeros? No distingo bien las siluetas, creo que si son ellos. Ya enserio ¿Cuánto falta para que terminen su examen? No puedo soportarlo, aj.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar?-

Frustrada me siento ante la puerta, ya sin importarme nada, me recargo en esta, y espero. El tiempo pasa y yo sigo aquí, sentada, esperando, no puede ser, creo que ya están jugando con migo, ¿Qué hora es? Ya, ya, ya habrán esa puerta, no me digan que el examen termino y todos se salieron por las ventanas que dan al patio, me asomo por una rendija otra vez, no… aún están ahí, ¿pero qué demonios? Ya no lo aguanto.

Me recargo en la puerta, ya estaba muy molesta, me retiraría a casa, pero no quiero bajar las escaleras, aj, solo esperare un momento, solo un momento más, y luego bajare y me iré a la enfermería o a casa, no me importa ya.

Me encontraba ya muy impaciente, no soportaba esto, en mis ansias y con tal de mantenerme tranquilizada, tomo un clip que se encontraba en el suelo, con este comienzo a formar una serie de figuras y a jugar con él, evidentemente pronto también me aburriría de esto así que lo arrojo contra un bote de basura de aluminio, no alcanzo a atinarle a la sesta y el objeto cae en seco, no revota pese a impactar contra el bote, no emite ningún sonido, solo, cae... Qué raro, el bote era de aluminio y con este silencio debió haberse escuchado por lo menos un estremecimiento tenue.

Todo está muy callado, demasiado, creo que eso es lo que me está desesperando, todo, todo está en silencio, y no lo digo solo porque no se escucha ni una sola voz, comúnmente en tiempos de exámenes, los sonidos de los lápices contra el papel resuena como orquesta, las manecillas del reloj cada segundo no dejan de atormentarnos con su incesante sonido que se escucha por todo el pasillo ¿Qué está pasando?

Golpeo la puerta con mi pesuña sana, y apenas me doy cuenta que no se escuchó el habitual "toc toc" de hecho, no se oyó nada… debo estar cansada… haber, golpeo la puerta otra vez, nada otra vez, extrañada, con mi casco intento limpiar mis orejas y vuelvo a tocar la puerta ¿qué? Nada, y esta vez sí golpee moderadamente fuerte. Haber, golpeo otra vez, y nada se escucha, ¿qué? Ya algo asustada y molesta vuelvo a tocar la puerta esta vez con una fuerza estridente, apenas pude sentir un par de vibraciones por parte de la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?- hablo, si puedo escuchar mi voz pero…. Suena un poco raro, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero así no suena mi voz ¿o sí? Me duele la cabeza, no me digan que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo me contagiaron, solo eso explicaría esto. Alterada doy un último intento, golpeo la puerta tres veces de forma moderada pero el último golpe contra la puerta lo di tan fuerte que esta vez sí pude escuchar el golpe que di, la puerta en si tembló fuertemente, casi parecía como si la fuera a tumbar.

No estuve ni cerca de cantar victoria cuando en eso la maestra abrió la puerta y salió de súbito.

-¡¿pero qué forma de tocar es esa?!- me reclama esta, sus ojos destellaban como dos canicas y yo simplemente me encogí en hombros y me reí como una tontita.

-lo siento maestrita…. Yo… yo….-

-¡Apple Bloom tú conoces las reglas!- me reclama ella mientras noto como las venas de su cuello comienzan a marcarse prominentemente.

-lo siento pero….-

-¡si no puedes esperar 15 minutos para que comience el receso no te dejare entrar para que intentes salvar tu calificación en la hora que resta!-

-Si perdone… ¿qué?-

-en 15 minutos empezara el ultimo receso, y no crea que le dejare hacer el examen otro día por mas desaliñada que aparezca ante mí, así que si sigue molestando, no le dejare entrar, asi que guarde orden afuera si quiere tener una oportunidad-

-si… si señora… digo maestra- digo muy asustada. Realmente da miedo cuando está enojada, casi pareciera como si escupiera fuego, me veía a mí misma regresando a los tiempos en que solo era una potrilla asustadiza.

* * *

Tras un corto receso, todos entran de vuelta para retomar sus lugares, mire a mi alrededor buscando a quien hacía falta, cuando todos salieron no tarde en encontrarme con Sweetie Belle, pude notar que llevaba puesto un abrigo muy grueso pese a que hoy no hizo tanto frio como otros días, también poseía un cubre bocas que le tapaba medio rostro, sus ojos se notaban un poco cansados, aunque no era nada comparado con Scootaloo, al principio creo que ella no había venido al no encontrarla fuera cuando todos salieron en el breve receso. Cuando hable con Sweetie ella con voz ronca me dijo que si había venido a presentar el examen pero se quedó en el salón.

Al entrar pude verla inmediatamente, ella se encontraba sentada en su lugar de siempre, aparentemente estaba dormida hay en su lugar, no salió al receso, se ve realmente mal, acaso ella… en eso ella comienza a abrir sus ojos, por Celestia estaban demasiado enrojecidos, comparado con Sweetie ella parece como si estuviera dando las ultimas.

-¿Scootaloo?- murmuro un poco preocupada.

Mi amiga abre los ojos levemente y me mira con su mirada enrojecida.

-hola Apple Bloom- su voz era muy ronca y casi no se entendía.

-¿Por qué viniste?-

-yo… yo… cof, cof-

-la maestra le dijo que se fuera, pero ella se quiso quedar- me dice Sweetie Belle.

-no hubieras venido...-

-Coff.. Coff, aj, no te preocupes, puedo con esto, pan comido- dice ella con un tono ronco.

-Scootaloo…-

-señorita Apple Bloom- escucho la voz de mi maestra.

-em… ¿si Miss Ágata?-

-hoy no se sentara en su lugar, venga, siéntese en esta banca que esta junto a mi escritorio- me dice con un tono severo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se encontraba mi amiga, estaba a punto de ir con ella y suplicar por que le llevaran a la enfermería.

-señorita Apple Bloom, no se lo volveré a repetir- me dice ella como último gesto malhumorado.

-no te preocupes amiga…- me dice Scootaloo con un tono seco y un poco sofocado, esta coloco un pañuelo contra su nariz para limpiarse la mucosidad que comenzaba a escurrirle.

Me doy la media vuelta, con la mirada baja, y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio de la maestra.

-si… si…. Voy- murmuro mientras caminaba a paso lento y temeroso ocultando rotundamente mi mirada mientras de ella, lentamente y con movimientos sumamente lentos, me despliego sobre la banca y lentamente me acomodo sin dar movimientos bruscos que llamen su atención.

-aquí está su examen- dice esta mientras deja caer sobre mi escritorio una pila de hojas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo caer el lápiz que Sweetie me había prestado para responder el examen, estaba tan apurada que ni siquiera había traído lápiz y sacapuntas para trabajar.

\- tiene 54 minutos para contestarlos- me dice ella, ese tono casi sonó amenazante, sus ojos por un momento desaparecieron tras el reflejo destellante de sus lentes dándole un tono más siniestro, yo evidentemente trago saliva y con mucha lentitud me inclino y recojo el lápiz de Sweetie, para cuando regreso mi mirada hacia mi maestra ella ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar.

-Bien, ya es hora…. tengo menos de una hora para contestar esta cosa…. Por Celestia mataría a alguien con ella si la arrojara- pienso mientras ojeo el examen, no puede ser, esto no poder terminarlo en 50 minutos… de hecho, dudo que cualquiera de mis compañeros lo termine en 3 horas siquiera….

-Bien, tranquila Apple Bloom- respiro hondo, mientras sostengo el lápiz con mis dientes, en eso escucho toser a Scootaloo lo cual rompe mi concentración, suelto el lápiz y este rueda por mi escritorio, apenas logró detenerlo con mi casco momentos antes de que vuelva a caer, provocando un pequeño escándalo que por el silencio de la habitación, fue muy notorio. Aprieto los dientes y con la mirada volteo a ver a la maestra la cual tenía su mirada asechando sobre mi ¿Por qué? ¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué tengo que responder el examen aquí? Ahora tendré su mirada sobre mi todo el tiempo, demonios, es lo último que me faltaba, no puede ser, ella estará ahí todo el tiempo, puedo sentir su mirada, puedo sentir como me mira, está mirando a tras vez de mi alma como un halcón, un movimiento en falto y me arrancara las tripas…. O bueno me reprobara.

Trato de concentrarme, en verdad, pero no puedo, siento el peso del tiempo corriendo sobre mí, puedo escucharlo todo, la preocupante tos de Scootaloo, uno que otro estornudo de Sweetie Bell, el sonido del reloj marcando el paso del tiempo, los lápices de todos mis compañeros escribiendo, incluso mi propio palpitar, aj, esto es una locura, no poder hacerlo, no puede ser.

No, me mate estudiando todo el fin de semana, tengo que hacer ese examen, o de lo contrario todo esto habría sido en vano. Veamos, veamos, tranquila Apple Bloom, solo concéntrate, concéntrate, ya después te preocuparas por tu amiga y por el mundo que está en tu contra, tranquila, aj si tan solo todo estuviera en silencio, no eh podido ni escribir mi nombre en este librote de mil páginas, quizás exagero, pero me entienden, trato de relajarme y comienzo a leer de una por una cada pregunta e ir respondiendo moderadamente.

-en 15 minutos recojo los exámenes-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-

Oh, no, no, no, ya, ya está ya perdí, ya reprobé, no he respondido ni las primeras 10 paginas, aun si las saco todas bien no sacare ni el 20% de la calificación.

Intento calmarme, intento salir de este abismo, trato de relajarme, pero hay tanto ruido, si al menos todo esto parara, si al menos ya no se escuchara más el ruido, no más ruido, no más ruido.

NO MAS RUIDO

Bien solo me quedan 15 minutos, no me queda más que hacer todo lo que pueda y con un poco de suerte sacare una calificación aprobatoria contra apenas, vamos, vamos, lee rápido. Me armo de valor y decisión, tomo el lápiz y lo muerdo con fuerza y comienzo.

Una a una, leí cada pregunta, cada texto y constaste como pude, tenía que ser rápida pero tampoco podía contestar por contestar, no si quería una calificación aprobatoria. Termine las preguntas de historia, y enseguida pase los textos de comprensión, leí varios relatos cortos, cada uno equivalía a más de una hoja y una vez leído debía responder 3 preguntas que ni siquiera abarcaban todo el texto, solo pequeñas partes. Bien, bien, esta parte fue un poco más rápida, use la vieja táctica de buscar palabras claves y así poder responder las preguntas correspondientes. Okei, eso no fue tan difícil, pero esto sí, una vez termine con los textos faltaba lo más difícil de todo, lo que había dejado al último, mi viejo enemigo "E-C-U-A-C-I-O-N-E-S".

-Bien ahora es momento de demostrar por lo que estudie todo el fin de semana, es ahora o nunca, no dejare que me ganen un montón de letras aleatorias sobre papel- pienso mientras trueno mi cuello.

-Prueba de fuego-

No me detuve, una a una, fui resolviendo cada ecuación, de primer, segundo, y las más despiadadas, las de tercer grado, evidentemente algunas me causaron problemas, e otras no pude logre llegar a una conclusión, pero no me importaba, las que estuvieran inconclusas las dejarIas para después si había tiempo, sentía el peso del tiempo encima, pero me sentía confiada a que lo lograría.

Llegue a la última página del examen, pero aún no había terminado, rápidamente busque las ecuaciones que deje incompletas, revise las que no estaba muy convencida que estuvieran bien, y di otro repaso a algunas preguntas más que había dejado pendientes.

-no puedo creerlo…. Lo hice… ¡TERMINE! ¡TERMINE MI EXAMEN! ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡TERMINE MI EXAMEN, LO LOGRE, LO LOGRE TERMINE!-

No podía creerlo, estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar saltar de mi pupitre y brincar de la alegría cual potrilla, estaba tan emocionada que no pensé en lo que me repercutiría.

Al voltear me tome con la mirada severa de mi maestra, inmediatamente me tropecé, nuevamente caí sobre mi casco lastimado, y solté un quejido de dolor.

-aj… lo… lo siento… en verdad yo… yo no…- digo con voz muy chillona mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando mi castigo, paso unos momentos y decidí abrir los ojos al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así?- digo incomoda al observar su mirada fría en incesante observándome. Esos ojos, esos relucientes ojos, no dejaban de mirarme, no se movían ni un milímetro, esta hay observándome fijamente.

-Miss… ¿Miss Ágata?- está completamente inmóvil, aparentemente observándome. Algo no está bien…. No… no parece que respire. Miro a mi alrededor, y miro a todos mis compañeros, todos y cada uno de ellos, seguían sentados en sus escritorios, con la mirada contra su examen, y con los lápices contra el papel pero... me pongo de pie lentamente, miro a Miss Ágata de nuevo, y noto que… su mirada no me sigue. Mis compañeros, todos, sus lápices están contra los exámenes, pero ninguno… ninguno está escribiendo nada, que… que está pasando… nadie… es… es como si todos estuviera congelados….

-hola… ¿hola?- digo apresurándome a Sweetie Belle, la unicornio blanca se encontraba sentada en su lugar, con un pañuelo contra la nariz y levitando con su magia el lápiz con el cual dejo a medio escribir… esta petrificada… todos están petrificados, todos… menos… menos yo…

-hola…. HOLA…. No es gracioso…. Esto…. No… no es gracioso… Sweetie…. Maestra…. Todos….-

No puede ser, esto no puede ser real… no puede serlo, ¿Cómo es posible siquiera? Camino en círculos por el salón miro a todos mis compañeros, intento mirarles a los ojos, en algunos incluso interpongo mi caso entre su mirada, intento hacer que reaccionen, pero nadie… nadie responde…

-¡ya basta! ¡Esto no es gracioso!- grito exaltada, como si aún pensara que se tratara todo de una simple broma, pero no podía serlo…. No, ya basta….

Corro a mis amigas de vuelta, intento hacer que Sweetie reaccione, por más que la muevo, esta no se mueve ni un poco siquiera. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía respirar, me sentía atrapada, esto no podía ser real.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Sweetie Belle, esto no es gracioso!-

Quise abofetearla, pero no me atreví. En lugar de eso volví a llamarla por su nombre.

-¡Sweetie Belle!-

No funciona, por lo que voy por Scootaloo, sin embargo al tocarla me quedaría sin aliento.

-no puede ser… ¡estas hirviendo en fiebre!- Su piel, su piel está hirviendo como una hoya de agua. Mi miedo por mi situación cambio en verdadero terror, no por mí, ya no me importaba nada, mi amiga, mi amiga ¿Qué le pasa a mi amiga?

-¡Scootaloo! ¡Scootaloo! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Scootaloo!- no responde, y esto no hace más que alterarme- ¡Maestra! ¡Alguien!-

Es inútil, nadie me escucha, nadie, nadie reacciona. Trato de levantar a mi amiga de su asiento, pero no solo no puedo su peso, si no que esta atorada en su asiento, y estoy tan desesperada por todo lo que está pasando que no tengo tiempo para pensar, solo quiero hacer algo, pero ya. No puede ser su temperatura está muy alta, no, no, no, no puede ser.

-¡ALGUIEN AYÚNEME PERO YAAAAAAA!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, mientras me tropiezo y caemos las dos al suelo, con todo y banca.

-¡Señorita Apple Bloom pero que está haciendo!- escucho una vos, no podía ser nadie más, que mi maestra.

-Apple Bloom… ¿Qué haces?- murmura Scootaloo entre mis cascos, estaba sudando a montón, y su respiración era muy sofocada.

-Señorita Apple Bloom, entrégueme su examen y salga de inmediato-

-¡Mss. Ágata! ¡No ve que Scootaloo está hirviendo en fiebre! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes!- exclamo desesperada, la maestra finalmente parece entender lo que estaba pasando e inmediatamente deja su escritorio y acude a nosotras.

-bien... la llevaremos a la enfermería….- me dice ella con un tono preocupado tras revisar su temperatura. inmediatamente ella me ayuda a cargar a Scootaloo- los demás, dejen sus exámenes cuando terminen, tiene 10 minutos


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempo Quebrantado.

primer acto: cielos nublados

Capítulo 3: Lo que nos dejan atrás.

* * *

La vida es inesperada, no puede uno simplemente predecir lo que fuera a pasar al momento siguiente, siempre nos traerá nuevas sorpresas que aunque buenas o malas, sin dudan nunca las veremos venir hasta su llegada. La vida también es injusta, no puede ser que de un momento a otro las cosas puedan cambiar tanto, no puede ser que algo tan minúsculo como un simple resfriado pueda convertirse en algo tan grande que termine atacándonos directamente. No puede ser posible que sea verdad, no puede ser que lo sea, se suponía que seriamos las CMC por siempre.

Era de madrugada cuando luego de desayunar mi avena caliente con fresas, decidí ir yo sola al hospital de Ponyville, me encamine hasta el salón de cuidado intensivo, en las habitaciones donde la habían internado, no la encontré en el lugar donde debía estar, corrí a preguntarle a una enfermera sobre el paradero de mi amiga, ninguna me supo responder nada, en su mayoría ocupadas, tarde en recibir la noticia mientras cada vez más y más la duda me consumía por dentro, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba respuestas.

Me dijeron que esperara, a mí, que esperara en la sala de espera mientras buscaban al médico que le atendía, aparentemente ocupado con otros pacientes, me vi obligada a sentarme en aquellas bancas y esperar su llegada. En un banco muy cerca de mi había muchas revistas y periódicos, en su mayoría viejos, no quise ni echar un vistazo, estaba muy pendiente del estado de mi amiga, no quería saber nada más que estuviera bien. Mientras esperaba, yo sostenía entre mis cascos un pequeño frasco, un remedio que me había echo Zecora para mi amiga, intente venir cuanto antes ayer, pero no me dejaron entrar, por eso ahora estoy aquí, a primera hora.

Lo que para cualquiera hubieran sido solo unos cuantos minutos, para mi fueron días completos, cada minuto más de espera parecía hacerse más largo que el anterior, podía ver como los ponis de la sala de espera se movían muy lentamente a mi alrededor, casi como si el tiempo perdiera su velocidad, veía cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada paso de las enfermeras desempeñándose muy lentamente, galopando más lento que una tortuga o incluso un caracol, yo me encontraba hay sentada mientras el tiempo se detenía una vez más. Mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar, lo único que podía sentir, tenía miedo, verdadero miedo por lo que estuviera por pasar. Presentía que algo verdaderamente malo había pasado.

Casi experimente una regresión, por un momento me pareció que el tiempo en lugar de avanzar para delante retrocedía, veía a las enfermeras regresar por donde vinieron, caminando de espaldas, sentía como todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a sacudirse y alterarse violentamente. Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme, un horrendo y aturdidor zumbido, resonaba una y otra, y otra vez en mi cabeza. No lo resistía quería que se detuviera, la atmosfera comenzó a resultar sofocante para mí, no podía respirar sentía que me ahogaba mientras las paredes parecían contraerse.

-señorita Apple Bloom-

-¿Qué?- digo exaltada, miro a mi alrededor extrañada y todo corría bajo el mismo curso, los enfermos y médicos pasaban una y otras vez unos sobre otros, entrando y saliendo por diversas habitaciones. Y ante mí se encontraba el mismo médico que había atendido a Scootaloo el día anterior.

-disculpe la tardanza señorita- se excusa el médico, a mí no me importaban sus pretextos del por qué se tardó una eternidad, por ello antes de que dijera otra cosa dije:

-¿Cómo sigue mi amiga?-

-discúlpeme, sé que esto será muy duro, pero debe entender que se hizo lo que se pudo-

-¡¿que?! ¡¿A qué se refiere usted con eso?!-

-lo siento mucho, pero, me temo que ella….-

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, todo permaneció en silencio en mi mente, no podía ser verdad. Comencé a sentir algo de presión en mi pecho, mi corazón no soporto la noticia, cuando la escuche por primera vez, no podía creerlo, me derrumbe, y caí directo en el sofá.

-no…. ¡No es cierto! ¡Es mentida!-

-lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad, su amiga mu…-

-¡NO LO DIGA! ¡no lo repita!-

-lo siento mucho, pero es verdad, sufrió un colapso anoche, se ahogó con sus propios fluidos, intentamos destapar sus pulmones pero ya fue demasiado tarde, ella había caído en coma y poco después murió por muerte cerebral-

Comencé a sofocarme, no podía aguantarlo, sentía como una parte de mí se iba, me sentía vulnerable, destrozada, frágil, no podía aguantarlo, perdí el control comencé a respirar con dificultad. No podía ser que fuera verdad, no podía ser posible, Scootaloo… Scootaloo había fallecido.

-¡no! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No puede serlo!-

Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, enserio lo deseaba y anhelaba, pero logre contenerme y tragarme parte de mi cólera que en ese momento se estaba desencadenando, gestándose u verdadero infierno en mi interior, hice todo lo posible por contenerme en ese momento, aunque, no logre del todo según parece, creo que me era imposible, sentía tanta tristeza y rabia, que debía expresarlo de alguna forma.

El medico temiendo que tuviera lo mismo que ella, inmediatamente y sin mi consentimiento se apresuró a revisar mi pulso y temperatura, me altere, y le patee la cara al darme cuenta que me estaba tocando, le golpee con la misma patada que usamos para cosechar las manzanas, creo que el tubo suerte de que no fuera tan fuerte como lo es mi hermana o mi hermano, de lo contrario, habría hecho más que solo mandarlo a bolar dos metros. El doctor salió despedido, creo que le rompí la nariz, estaba sangrando bastante.

El solo quería revisar mi pulso, mi respiración y temperatura, no tenía por qué golpearlo, pero estaba tan alterada que con la menor provocación me desencadene.

Todos me miraban fijamente por lo que había hecho, todos sus ojos estaban sobre mí, todos ellos, enfermeras, otros doctores, paciente, niños y ancianos, todos me veían como si hubiera cometido un crimen de asesinato, estaba muy molesta y sus ojos sobre mí solo me enfurecían más y más.

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO TODOS USTEDES!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, y luego salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, me escondo en el bosque Everfree y me voy por el camino largo para llegar a casa, me toma un momento considerablemente largo, corro por los arbustos, los lodazales, rodeo los árboles y trepo las colinas, corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a casa, hay ya se encontraba mi abuela y mi hermano esperándome, no sabía si se habían enterado de que le patee la cara a un doctor, pero al menos sabían lo que había pasado con Scootaloo.

Subí a mi habitación, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de ellos y me encerré, puse el seguro de mi puerta y le puse el ropero para obstruirla completamente, luego de eso, cerré las cortinas y me escondí en un sitio oscuro, más precisamente mi baúl donde me quede resguardada en la protección de la oscuridad.

A lo largo del día llegue a escuchar como la abuela Smith y Big Mac tocaban a mi puerta ocasionalmente, no me importaba, no quería hablar con nadie, no les abrí la puerta y no salí del baúl, me quede hay recostada lo que resto del día y toda la noche que le siguió, no baje a comer o cenar, solo me hice bolita y solloce mientras abrazaba algo suave entre mis cascos, tal vez un cojín, tal vez un peluche, no lo sé, estaba muy oscuro para verlo, pero era muy suave y tibio, y de alguna forma me inspiro mayor seguridad y reconforte. Termine quedándome dormida, y desperté en la tarde del día siguiente.

Para entonces creí ya haber desahogado toda mi cólera, y al salir no sentía nada, creo que al final había terminado por descargar completamente todos mis sentimientos.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días luego de eso, y aun no lo supero. Fue muy duro recibir la noticia, y aún más duro recibirla sola, sentía que nadie podría comprenderme, sentía que nadie podía ayudarme, sentía que estaba mejor sola, no fui a la escuela, no salía al pueblo en ningún momento, no hasta que Sweetie Belle vino ella misma para informarme de algo muy importante, y solo por ese detalle, es que desidia salir de casa y nada más por eso.

Ahora me encontraba rodeada de docenas de ponis, otros habitantes de Ponyville, algunos compañeros del colegio, mi maestra, incluso Rainbow Dash hizo presencia, así como mi vieja maestra de primaria, creo que todos los que le conocían estaban aquí presentes. Entre los rostros de todos no se divisaba ni una sola sonrisa, puras expresiones de tristeza y melancolía que ya sea falsas o reales, la verdad no importa realmente.

Yo me encontraba delante del féretro abierto, dentro se podía divisar a una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, Scootaloo, aquellos que pareció una simple influenza se convirtió en algo crónico, nadie nunca espero que fuera tan grave, no sobrevivió la noche, cuando fui a visitarla al día siguiente, ella, ya no estaba con nosotros.

Hay se encontraba, recostada como si estuviera dormida, cubierta por una manta de terciopelo claro, con sus ojos cerrados, sin ninguna expresión que reflejaran sus labios, solo estaba hay recostada, y todos nosotros observándole, mientras la princesa Twilight decía algunas palabras delante de nosotros. La verdad no puse nada de atención a lo que esta decía, su discurso era tan largo y enrevesado que realmente deje de escucharle luego de 5 minutos.

Todos miraban al frente, ante la princesa de la armonía, yo estaba en lo mío, observando a mi amiga con sus ojos cerrados, hay recostada en el féretro, quería pensar que estaba durmiendo, en verdad, pero no podía engañarme, ya no era una mocosa ingenua, podía ver claramente como Scootaloo no respiraba, podía ver claramente como esta había palidecido, hacer una comparativa a su verdadero color, y darme cuenta de lo fría que se había puesto, incluso pude divisar algunos moretones en su cuerpo, producto de la sangre coagulada estancándose en su interior. Es increíble como un simple resfriado puede llegar a hacer tanto daño; Su temperatura llego a un punto tan extremo que su cerebro literalmente hirvió en su propia sangre, entro en coma, todavía no sé si fue muerte cerebral o si se ahogó una vez que sus pulmones se habían llenado de fluidos. Ahora estaba muerta, y nada cambiaria eso.

Nada lo aria.

Durante toda la ceremonia, yo me quede en el mismo sitio, observando el féretro con total inexpresividad, al menos en apariencia, pues dentro de mí, sentía como mi corazón se detenía en momentos, sentía nauseas, quería vomitar, y sentía muchas ganas de gritar y caer en llanto, pero me contenía completamente, no quería hacerlo, no delante de todos los presentes.

En mi mente, recordaba momentáneamente algunos pasajes de nuestras vidas juntas, las tres como las cutie mark crusaders, las tres por siempre, se suponía que así seria, las tres juntas por toda la eternidad, un pensamiento quizás bastante infantil, pero en verdad esperaba que todas llegáramos a mayores, esperaba verme en 40 años aun con mis amigas originales, quizás con hijos o incluso nietos, tenía una visión muy optimista de lo que sería nuestro futuro quizás, luego llega la realidad y te golpea fuertemente en la cara, y te hace reaccionar en que nada es como uno lo imagina, y que nada de lo que pase llegaras a esperártelo, siempre la vida terminara sorprendiéndote y castigándote con nuevas oportunidades.

La verdad es que nunca espere que alguna de nosotras llegara a irse, el concepto de la muerte, algo que debería estar presente todo el tiempo en nuestras vidas, nunca llego a pasar por mi cabeza ni una sola vez, tal y como si fuera algo muy lejano que nunca o casi nunca llega a pasar, no es hasta el momento más vulnerable en que te das cuenta de que es verdad, que la muerte existe, y es algo que siempre nos acompañara hasta que venga a reclamar nuestras almas y llevarnos a donde sea que las almas terminen. No sé si exista un cielo o un infierno, pero si de algo estoy muy segura es que la muerte existe, es muy real, y vendrá por nosotros cuando menos nos lo esperemos.

¿Cutie mark crusaders por siempre? Si claro…

Sweetie Belle, quien se mantuvo casi toda la ceremonia junto a sus padres y hermana, los ha dejado y ahora se me está acercando, le miro apenas de reojo, se mueve como un muerto andante, le veo muy pálida, más que de costumbre, aun viste un abrigo grueso que le tapa bien el pecho y la espalda, ella aún está enferma, o eso parece. Se suponga que ella y Scootaloo habían enfermado de lo mismo, entonces ¿por qué solo Scootaloo murió? quizás fueron los cuidados, o quizás algo en ellas, he oído que no todas las enfermedades nos afectan igual, pero no estoy segura de nada, solo se que ella aun esta aquí, a mi lado, y que está muy triste, quizás tanto como yo, no sabria decirlo. Su rostro no deja de destilar lágrimas, bueno, parece que no soy la única que entiende lo que siento, después de todo, éramos nosotras tres las mejores amigas que puedan existir. Se ve muy mal, y no lo digo por su enfermedad, de echo creo que hace no mucho esta se recuperó de la misma, si no que realmente se ve muy mal.

-¿Cómo te sientes Apple Bloom?- me pregunta Sweetie Belle.

-aún estamos vivas- fue lo único que respondí. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero el tono en que lo dije fue por demás grosero. No me di cuenta de la magnitud de esas palabras hasta que Sweetie Belle comenzó a sollozar a un lado de mi…

-Sweetie... por favor cálmate- le digo, no quería que los demás voltearan a vernos.

-yo la mate- murmura Sweetie Belle con cólera, yo no digo nada inmediatamente, simplemente respiro hondo e intento despejar mi mente, había tanto en ella que realmente no podía centrarme en nada. Luego comienzo a escucharla sollozar. Ligeramente dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, mantengo la misma expresión inexpresiva sin embargo le veo sollozar, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y comenzaban a inundarse con sus lágrimas.

-no fue tu culpa Sweetie- digo finalmente, y como si hubiera detonado algo, su sollozos moderados se convirtieron en llanto- Sweetie por favor cálmate.

-¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que calmarme?!-

-no es tu culpa, no puede serlo, ella solamente enfermo-

-¡ella murió por que yo la contagie de influenza!-

-ella enfermo Sweetie, eso no puede ser culpa de ninguna de nosotras-

-ella no hubiera enfermado si ella no se hubiera venido a visitarme-

-Sweetie yo también fui a tu casa a estudiar-

-pero ella se quedó…. Con migo- sollozaba mi amiga desconsoladamente, estaba realmente afectada por lo acontecido. No se podía negar el hecho de lo culpable que Sweetie Belle se sentía por lo que le paso a Scootaloo, y la verdad no le culpo, probablemente yo me sentiría igual en su situación, de hecho, en parte me siento igual que ella.

Cuando Scootaloo empeoro corrí al bosque Everfree inmediatamente, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, fui directamente con Zecora, le pedí un remedio para ayudarle, le suplique, ella me preparo el remedio, pero cuando regrese... no me dejaron pasar los médicos por la finalización de los horarios de visitas, regrese la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, y ya era muy tarde.

-Sweetie ¿tu querías que Scootaloo enfermara?- le cuestiono con seriedad.

-eh….- me dice confundida.

-¿querías que ella enfermara?-

-no….. No…. Yo nunca querría eso para ninguna de nosotras-

-entonces no es tu culpa-

-pero….-

-Sweetie….- murmuro mientras le miro colérica, mas no era precisamente por ella, ¿o quizás si? no lo se, en mi interior sentía como algo comenzaba a arder en mi interior, no, no podía ser posible ¿estaba enojada con ella? No, no fue su culpa, no sería la culpa de ninguna de nosotras.

Finalmente luego de un largo discurso por parte de nuestra princesa de la armonía, todos guardan silencio, nos toma un momento el darnos cuenta que nos están observando a nosotras.

Todos nos miran, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Querrán que subamos a decir algunas palabras? No se me ocurre nada realmente, no sé qué decir, me quedo callada, con la mirada baja, intento disimular como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. me iría del lugar de no ser porque… Scootaloo. Tengo que ir, tengo que hacerlo verdad. Miro a Sweetie Belle, aún se encuentra muy destrozada para ser ella la que suba en el estrado. Tengo que ir, por ella.

-creo... creo que tenemos que subir...- dice Sweetie Belle con un nudo en la garganta, esta aun se notaba muy triste, no supe que hacer, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Las dos subimos al mismo tiempo, pero yo soy la que habla.

En un principio tartamudee, no tenía muy claro lo que quería decir, necesitaba un momento para pensar, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo entonces. Cuando me percato de que nuevamente había pasado, todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban a mí alrededor, estaban petrificados, incluida la princesa Twilight, lo había hecho de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez no tenía miedo, era como si ya entendiera lo que pasara, ya no temía más, todos estaban paralizados, pero era como si supiera que a mi voluntad todo regresaría a la normalidad otra vez. Me sentía más confiada, y de alguna forma más segura con todo mi entorno en este estado.

Pude haberme ido, nadie lo habría notado si lo hacía, pero el hacerlo resultaría una ofensa al nombre de mi amiga, tenía que quedarme, tenía que pensar en algo, ¿pero que podía decir?

Creo que estoy comenzando a entender esto, luego de un momento de paz, finalmente regreso todo a la normalidad, no me costó ningún trabajo realmente, solo tuve que desearlo en mi interior, y comienzo a decir lo que tantos esperaban:

-Escuchen todos….- doy una pausa breve y observo como todos y cada uno de los presentes nos ponen atención a nosotras.

-En determinado momento tendremos que dejar este mundo... Pero... pero no siempre estamos preparados para hacerlo porque nadie piensa en la muerte o tenemos miedo de saber cómo nos llegará ese momento... Desde que estamos vivos tratamos de pasar nuestros días de la mejor forma posible sin imaginar que algunas veces la muerte nos puede tomar de sorpresa. Lo ideal... lo ideal es partir cuando ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión... y hemos dejado lo mejor de nosotros a los que quedan vivos para que siempre nos recuerden con alegría... y... Scootaloo... ella... -

Me detengo cuando mi voz comienza a sonar temblorosa, siento como lentamente me estoy desmoronando por dentro, no podría resistirlo, y ya no podía continuar, todo concepto que tuviera en la punta de la lengua se había desvanecido, sentía como me desmoronaría si continuaba hablando, es entonces que siento algo apretando mi casco con fuerza, volteo y observo a Sweetie Belle, la cual me anima dirigiéndome una amplia sonrisa.

Sweetie Belle se pone al frente y ahora ella es la que habla:

-Te agradecemos amiga porque a pesar de haber marchado de este mundo nos has dejado un pedacito de ti en nuestros corazones-

Es entonces que mi amiga saca algo de entre su vestido, lo extiende y miro con ojos nostálgicos y cada vez más conmovidos, como ella mostraba ante todos la primera capa que uso Scootaloo con nuestro logo, ¿Cómo supe que era la de ella? La de ella era la única que estaba desgarrada de unas de las puntas. Sweetie Belle se acerca al féretro, con la pequeña capa extendida, al observar el cuerpo inerte de Scootaloo noto como ella por un momento se congela, pero inmediatamente me le acercó y entre las dos cubrimos con la capa a nuestra amiga que ya no está.

Sweetie Belle llora en mi pecho por un momento, antes de que regresemos ante la multitud.

-Estamos muy agradecidos con todas las personas que se han manifestado de una u otra forma para hacernos conocer sus sentimientos de dolor al enterarse del fallecimiento de nuestro ser más querido, con la partida de Scootaloo, ambas sentimos como una parte muy importante de nosotras se hubiera ido, apreciamos vuestra solidaridad- dice ella aun con ojos enrojecidos, yo por mi parte me quedo callada, mientras observo a los demás, entre algunos de los ponis, llegue a ver uno que otro aplauso, a mí me pareció enfermizo, pues no me parecía ni de lejos el mejor momento para esto.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, la ceremonia se llevó con normalidad, otros más pasaron a decir algo antes de que finalmente el féretro fuera llevado al cementerio y ante la mirada de todos, se le diera sepultura a una buena amiga, poni y compañera que alguien pueda conocer.

Todos se fueron a sus hogares, se estaba haciendo de noche pero yo permanecí en el lugar, lentamente camine entre las tumbas de cientos de aquellos de los que ya no están aquí con nosotros, cientos de ponis que perecieron, de todas las razas edades y épocas desde la fundación de este pequeño pueblo recóndito a espaldas de uno de los bosques más inmensos de nuestras tierras.

La penumbra lentamente comenzó a envolver estas tierras solitarias dándoles un tono sombrío y siniestro, no son muchos los ponis que se animarían a pasar por estos terrenos en plenitud de la noche magna traída aquí por nuestra princesa de la Luna. No son muchos los ponis que permanezcan fuera a estas horas de la noche, no por este pueblo ni mucho menos estando tan cerca del bosque, mucho menos tratándose de un cementerio. Pero yo estoy aquí, la verdad es que a mí nunca me ha aterrado la oscuridad, recuerdo que desde pequeña siempre era yo la única que se animaba aventurarse en el bosque Everfree, siempre fui un poco más temeraria que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Con el tiempo aprendí que no tenía que tener miedo, una vez que miras el otro lado de la moneda, una vez que conoces a lo que te enfrentas a lo único que debes temer es a que tù u otros salgan lastimados, pero cuando no existe ningún peligro no hay que temerle a nada, no hay motivo para temerle a la oscuridad si sabes que el monstruo que está bajo de tu cama son solo unas pantuflas viejas.

Siempre le temeremos a lo que no conocemos, si Zecora me enseño algo en todos estos años es conocer ese otro lado de las cosas, ver las posibilidades, si sabes a qué te enfrentas no tienes por qué tener miedo, pues no habrá nada en que temer.

Hace frio, puedo ver mi aliento cuando exhalo, y siento como se me ruboriza mi pelaje, no soy consciente de que hora es precisamente, pero supongo que ya es muy tarde. El viento sopla y los grillos han comenzado su cantar, incesantemente resuenan con presencia por estos lares, creo que en un momento escuche a un búho revolotear por aquí, ¿será la mascota de Twilight? Creo que ya olvide su nombre, todo esta tan tranquilo. Muy tranquilo casi raya en lo pacifico. ¿Por qué? Mi amiga murió, alguien quien consideraba tan cercana como mi propia hermana se ha ido para siempre, y el sitio no podría estar más pacífico, luego de semanas de tormentas incesantes, el cielo se ve bastante despejado, apenas y el viento sopla ocasionalmente sacudiendo levemente mi larga melena rojiza.

Estoy en un cementerio a mitad de la noche y todo esta tan tranquilo, la luna resplandece en lo alto, veo cientos de estrellas presentes en el velo nocturno, los grillos cantan. No se es como si esperara que de alguna forma la cólera que siento se expresara en el ambiente, pero no, no sucede nada, la luz de la luna ilumina mí alrededor despejando las sombras que cubren Equestria casi como si esto fuera echo para mí. Hacia tanto tiempo que en mis sueños no veo a la princesa Luna ¿sabrá lo que paso con Scootaloo? No podría asegurarlo realmente, no puedo decir nada, ella es la que trae la noche en Equestria, ella es la que nos trae el bello cielo estrellado que adornan nuestros cielos. La luna está completamente llena, reluciente, sin nubes que opaquen su belleza.

Respiro hondo, mis pulmones reciben el puro y fresco aire del campo, es casi rehabilítante, es una sensación que no puedo describir, me reanima y mejora de alguna forma, siento como si las ideas de mi cabeza fluyeran con normalidad, me siento fresca, no lo sé, no lo digo solo por el frio que proporciona la oscuridad, me siento más despierta que nunca. Siento como si mis sentidos se agudizaran, es entonces que escucho algo muy semejante a un galopea, acercándose lentamente entre la hierba del campo que divide las tumbas. Ni siquiera me molesto en ver de quien se trata, solo quiero estar sola, y si se trata de un espectro o fantasma, estoy segura que si le ignoro me dejara en paz.

-¿Apple Bloom?-

Escucho como alguien se acerca a mí, por su voz ya se de quien se trata pero no me importa, no quiero verle, no ahora. Escucho como cada vez está más cerca aun así.

-Apple Bloom, Apple Bloom-

No quiero hablar con ella, ¿Por qué no se va? Quisiera decirle que se valla, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impide.

-Apple Bloom… dulzura, yo….- escucho como esta se sienta o inclina a mi lado, permanezco con la mirada de frente, directo contra el ramo de flores dejado por todos los que asistimos a la última despedida de mi amiga. Observo cuidadosamente cada flor presente, como estas se encuentran cuidadosamente adornando la reciente lapida, observo cada imperfección hasta el punto de incluso notarle los defectos, las grietas en la roca, una que otra flor que ya comenzaba a marchitarse, observo como uno de los pétalos cae gracias al viento y revolotea hasta perderse en la oscuridad del infinito, todo con tal de no voltear a ver a quien esta atrás de mí.

-acabo de regresar a Casa… te busque por todas partes, me tenías muy preocupada- comienza a decirme ella, quería hacerme hablar, era evidente, quería comenzar una conversación, para intentar conectar con migo.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estuve aquí todo el tiempo- digo con un tono cortante, quería que se fuera, pero algo en mi me contenía para no ser grosera con mi propia hermana.

-Dulzura, se por lo que estás pasando-

-¿enserio?- murmuro con un tono malhumorado.

-sí, mira cariño, estas cosas siempre pasan, y nunca es algo fácil, lo sé muy bien, mira, la vida es como un manzano, tarde o temprano ira perdiendo sus frutos, pero con el tiempo nacerán nuevos que….-

-vete….- digo con un tono sombrío.

-Apple Bloom-

-ya...- suspiro.

-¿ya qué?-

-ya déjame sola Applejack-

-no, no a menos que regreses a casa- me insiste ella con un tono firme, el cual no me importa.

-¿por qué?-

-por qué me preocupas mucho dulzura-

-no quiero regresar ahora, déjame en paz-

-entonces no me iré a casa hasta que estés de vuelta-

-¿acaso crees que te quiero cerca?- le digo con un tono sombrío.

-Apple Bloom, sé que te duele mucho la perdida de tu amiga pero debes entender que…-

-¡YA DÉJANOS SOLAS! ¡LARGO DE AQUI! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?!-

-Apple Bloom…- intento tocarme, pude observar cómo comenzó a extender su casco para tocar mi hombro, evidentemente esto no lo tome muy bien.

No lo resisto más, mi cólera era intenso, sentía como algo se quemaba dentro de mí, me le abalanzo y le empuje con fuerza, Applejack callo con fuerza contra una tumba, de echo creo que la levante y la arroje, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, mi hermana estaba a dos metros de mí, tirada en el suelo y cubierta por fango.

Applejack se arrodillo en el suelo, parecía que se había lastimado, pude ver algo de sangre brotándole de su frente, ella no dijo nada, solo volteo a verme. Con su mirada observe como ella indagaba en mi corazón, intentaba analizarme, no lo resistí estaba insufrible, colérica, no podía resistirlo más, no resistía ver como sus ojos me observaban, quería que todo esto parara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y para cuando los volví a abrir, sucedió otra vez, Applejack seguía en el mismo sitio, pero ella, ella no se movía. Otra vez, otra vez todo se había detenido, no había viento, no hacia frio, el tiempo no avanzaba, lo había detenido.

Me retire lentamente, le deje atrás sin voltear siquiera, me adentre en la oscuridad del cementerio, avance a paso lento y firme, quería alejarme de ella pese a que este petrificada, ¿A dónde iría? No lo sé, solo quería estar lejos, camine, solo eso, camine y camine a ver a donde me llevaran mis cascos. No me importaba nada más que mi soledad, y ahora, realmente lo estaba, no se escuchaba más los cantos de los grillos, y de cualquier animal nocturno, en verdad estaba completamente sola, si por ahí estaba alguna criatura, estaba muy segura de que ni siquiera sabría de mi presencia, nadie lo podría saber, estoy yo sola, sola, completamente.

Todo se ve diferente en este estado, es como un escenario luego de un evento, no hay nada ni nadie, incluso los pocos animales que diviso, están como me esperaría, petrificados, sin ningún rastro de chispa en ellos, inconscientes de que paso junto a ellos, no existo en esta realidad, no soy nada más que una sombra que se desliza por la tierra, nadie puede verme, nadie puede acompañarme, estoy como quiero estar, completamente sola.

Salgo del cementerio y llego hasta un pequeño arrollo que se encontraba a las afueras del mismo, camino equivocado supongo, para regresar a casa debo regresar por el cementerio, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora, no quería hacerlo. Parecía un buen lugar para reposar, el pasto que se encontraba a orillas del arroyo se veía muy suave y cómodo, por lo que me recuesto en el sitio para poder observar la corriente pasar, no tardo en entrar en cuenta que con el tiempo congelado el arroyo también lo estaría, no sé bien cómo es que esto funciona, y ahora mismo no estoy muy interesada en averiguarlo, el tiempo está detenido, significa que solo yo estoy aquí, y si todo regresa a la normalidad, seguramente Applejack vendrá a buscarme, cosa que no quiero.

Me mantengo recostada por un rato en el sitio, el césped era muy cómodo y al mirar al cielo, podía contemplar cómo era debida las estrellas, sin nada que resuene por ahí, todo estaba muy tranquilo, esto más que inquietarme, me relajaba, me mantenía tranquila, era lo que quería después de todo. No tenía miedo ya de lo que estaba pasando, algo en mi sabía que en cualquier momento todo se repondría, parece que esto está ligado con mis emociones, si alguna clase de poder, seguramente podre centrarlo si me lo propongo.

Cansada de observar las estrellas, regreso mi mirada contra el estanque, donde si bien no había movimiento, aparentemente si era capaz de ver mi propio reflejo, me acerque a la orilla y contemple mi propia tristeza, mi rostro era pálido, tenía las ojeras marcadas, y yo misma podía distinguir mi cólera contenida, era extraño, pero me abrumaba mi apariencia, era casi como si viera a otra poni, pero sabía que era yo al verme a los ojos, esos ojos, no quiero que nadie me mire en este estado, quizás eso por eso que ahora estoy aquí, yo sola donde definitivamente nadie vendrá a buscarme.

-Scootaloo- murmuro el nombre de mi amiga con nostalgia y tristeza, ahora si no puedo resistirlo, puedo sentir como en mis ojos comienzan a brotar mis lágrimas, pensar en ella, en lo joven que murió, en lo inesperado y repentino que fue, causaba un gran dolor en mi interior, me arrodillo y coloco mis cascos contra mi pecho, mientras comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente, sin nadie más que me escuche o venga por mí, estoy segura que nadie más me molestara.

Sin esa inquietud comienzo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, mis ojos no dejaban de inundarse, sentía como se me cortaba la respiración, sentía mucha ira, comencé a arrancar el pasto con mis cascos y arrojarlo aleatoriamente, golpeo el suelo con mis pesuñas, rasco en la tierra, hago de todo para liberar esta energía colérica que me carcomía desde dentro, desde que me entere de la noticia, todo lo que me había guardado ahora estaba aflorando, podría gritar cuanto quiera, maldecir a la vida, llamar idiota a quien sea. Nunca antes avía actuado así, me revolqué en el césped, patalee y seguí gritando el nombre de mi amiga. Así continúe hasta que termine agotada, seguía sollozando una y otra vez.

Creo que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, o no lo sé realmente, quizás si termine durmiéndome, todo era tan pacifico que era inevitable, estaba muy cansada.

De repente, escucho unas rizas, no lo comprendo, mientras dormía, ¿el tiempo regreso a su curso? esas rizas eran de unas niñas, aun es de noche ¿Qué está pasando? Abro los ojos de golpe y me reincorporo, es entonces que quedo atónita, al ver a tres pequeñas niñas correr por el otro lado del arroyo.

-deprisa chicas- dice una pequeña pegaso naranja de crin morada pasado a gran velocidad en una pequeña patineta, la pequeña potranca se impulsaba con el agitar de sus alas, alcanzando grandes velocidades.

-ESPÉRANOS - Le siguen dos pequeñas potrillas, un unicornio y una terrestre, la terrestre era idéntica a mí, y poseía un gran moño en su crin, el moño era rojo y era casi tan grande con la cabeza de la potrilla.

-no puede ser….- me digo a mi misma mientras miraba incrédula a las potrancas alejarse de mí, en eso la unicornio tropieza y cae en el agua, yo por inercia corro a ayudarle, pero antes de que llegara, la pequeña que se parecía a mi llega y le ayuda rápidamente, sin embargo esta al intentar sacarla cae junto a la unicornio.

-¿pero que les paso?- dice la pegaso regresando en su patineta.

-no es justo Scootaloo- dice la unicornio, su vos era muy chillona, quede boquiabierta al escuchar el nombre.

-vamos chicas, no podemos perder el tiempo si queremos encontrar nuestras cutie mark-

-¿podrías ayudarnos al menos?- dice la terrestre amarilla.

-está bien- suspira la pegaso y se acerca al agua.

-la van a tirar- digo antes de que eso pase, las tres potrancas caen al agua, y la unicornio y terrestre comienzan a ahogar a la pegaso, esta se zafa y empuja a las demás todo esto mientras comienzan a carcajearse.

-son unas tramposas- se queja la pegaso, mientras las otras dos seguían riéndose.

Conocía esto, recordaba esto, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?, estaba demasiado conmocionada, observaba todo desde el interior del lago, ella no parecían percatarse de mi presencia, actuaban como si yo no existía no... yo en verdad, no existía, o son ellas las que son el reflejo del pasado, y por qué, esto…. Esto, yo lo recordaba, esto paso hace 10 años, ¿Qué significa esto? Extendí mi casco, y camine directo hacia las potrillas, pero poco antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas, estas comenzaron a disolverse en la oscuridad, y nuevamente estaba yo sola a mitad del arroyo.

Esto, no pudo ser un sueño, el agua estaba muy fría, podía sentirlo, no era un sueño, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en el arroyo, y comenzaba a sentir como mis cascos comenzaban a entumirse por el frio del agua, no había viento, pero si podía sentir la temperatura del agua, cosa que eventualmente me obligaría a salir, pero al estar a punto de llegar a la orilla, por accidente vi mi reflejo, y note algo que no poseía, algo brillante, blanco, que envolvía mi casco, no era precisamente una luz, mas parecía un brazalete, sin embargo, yo no tenía nada puesto en casco, así que, ¿Qué era esa cosa? Intente tomarla al sumergir mi casco contra el agua, pero cuando lo hice, el brazalete se desvaneció como el recuerdo de mi infancia.

Me quede hay en el agua por unos instante, intente comprender lo que pasaba, intente buscar otra vez ese brazalete o lo que fuera, pero no volvió a aparecer como si todo fuera parte de mi imaginación, castigándome otra vez.

Camino por las tumbas nuevamente, paso junto a muchas de ellas, sin ningún temor, solo quería encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, es entonces que diviso una figura a lo lejos, al principio me sorprendió el verla, pero luego recordé lo que había pasado, era Applejack, aun congelada en el tiempo, en el mismo lugar donde le deje, tirada en fango, mirando incrédula a una Apple Bloom que ya no se encontraba presente

Sigo caminando buscando el camino de regreso a la granja, no faltaba mucho para que saliera del cementerio, de hecho ya podía divisar no muy a lo lejos la salida del mismo, estuve dispuesta a dirigirme hasta haya, eso hasta que me encuentro con una tumba un poco conocida, por curiosidad me acerco a ella y le observo.

Era las tumbas de mis padres, juntas y representadas por una sola lapida tallado en piedra podría observar los nombres de mis padres.

Apple Juice y Big Hammer

Eran ellos, no cabía duda... Murieron cuando aún era una bebe, francamente no los recuerdo, ni siquiera un poco, no recuerdo la vos de mi madre que según se decía era dulce como un ruiseñor, tampoco recuerdo nada de mi padre. No los extraño porque no los conocí, verdaderamente, no representaron nada en mi vida ¿eso es lo que somos? Solo granos de arena que pronto desaparecerán en la corriente de un inmenso océano ¿tan poca importancia tiene nuestra vida? nunca los conocí, y no sé cómo sentirme ante eso, no sé, no me siento triste, pero tampoco me regodeo, simplemente, no son nada.

-nada- repito por alguna razón.

En eso escucho unos llantos, atónita y confundida miro en todas direcciones, estoy yo sola por lo que no debería escuchar nada, los grillos, aun no se escuchan, el tiempo sigue en pausa ¿Qué es esto? Es entonces que veo como la tumba comienza a ser rodeada por docenas de ponis, al principio no los reconocí por las diferencias de edades, pero, era nuestra familia, mis tíos, mis primos, eran ellos, algunos se veían tan jóvenes y diferentes que me costó reconocerlos, camine lentamente, hasta las tumbas de mis padres, y vi los ramos de flores que adornaban sus tumbas, vi a toda nuestra familia velando por ellos, incrédula seguí avanzando, y de repente la gigantesca lapida de roca que tapaba ambas tumbas, se desvanece, y veo en su interior, dos féretros abiertos, eran…. es como lo que paso hace un momento con las chicas... pero... esto no podía ser un recuerdo... no recuerdo nada de ellos... Eran mis padres, eran ellos, no tenían vida, yo me encontraba aqui... delante de todos... en su... en su funeral.

Comienzo a alterarme, estaba por salir corriendo, cuando en eso me exalto al ver ante mí, a Applejack, no la mire como tal, solo observe sus ojos, tropecé, caí de rodillas, y cuando la vi fijamente, vi que aún era una potranca, ni siquiera tenía su marca, no la tenía, sus pecas eran abundantes sus ojos eran grandes y estaban enrojecidos y bañados en lágrimas, la miro a los ojos, veo su tristeza, su cólera, su dolor. Le veo llorar, le veo destrozada.

Tras ella, se encontraba Big Mac y la abuela Smith unos cuantos años más jóvenes, y lo que más me sorprendió, era ver en regazo de mi abuela... hay... hay en su regalo, se encontraba un pequeño bebe... una bebita... mi abuela intentaba consolar en su llanto, esa pequeña criatura que lloraba en los cascos de mi abuela, ¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser posible! era yo, era yo... yo misma de bebe.

Volteo nuevamente, a la tumba de mis padres, y observo inquieta como Applejack ya no miraba esta, si no, aparentemente me veía a mí, a mí me observaba, o eso creía, pude ver como esta regresaba su mirada, y murmuraba.

-mamá, papá…. Se los juro, se los prometo, que cuidare de ellos como ustedes lo hubieran hecho- sus palabras, me quebraron, miro una vez más a mí misma de potrilla, y lo entiendo entonces.

Luego le veo avanzar hacia las tumbas, veo como se acerca a los féretros abiertos, y a cada uno les da un beso en la mejilla.

Todos los ponis que estaban rodeando los cuerpos desaparecen lentamente, se desvanecen, todos, menos un poni. Applejack, le veo hay sentada en el mismo sitio, observando las tumbas de sus padres, de nuestros padres, le veo llorando, le veo crecer, veo como su figura cambia, hasta llegar a la forma que ahora conozco. Le veo hay sentada, aun llorando por algo que paso hace 15 años, aún sigue ahí, aún sigue viniendo a este lugar a llorar en solitario.

Siento algo en mi pecho, algo que comienza a dolerme, y comienzo a llorar, mi corazón, me duele mucho, mis ojos nuevamente comienzan a inundarse. Una luz blanca comienza a envolverme, y todo lo que está ante mi comienza a desvanecerse.

-¡Espera!- exclamo al ver como también la figura de mi hermana comienza a disolverse lentamente.

-¡Applejack! ¡Hermana! ¡Lo siento!- grito desconsolada.

Corro apresuradamente a ella, antes de que se disuelva por completo, doy un brinco, y salto hacia ella.

Ambas caemos contra el fango, siento sus cálidos cascos abrasándome, y me doy cuenta que es real, yo no puedo contenerme y continuo llorando con fuerza en el pecho de mi hermana mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-lo siento… lo siento en verdad-

-¿Apple Bloom?-

Yo no dejo de llorar.

-tranquila dulzura, se lo que sientes-

-perdóname- lloro con fuerza.

-siento mucho lo de Scootaloo, en verdad yo lo siento-

-¿eh?- me le despego por un instante, ambas estábamos cubiertas de fango, miro los ojos de mi hermana, y no le veo enojada, veo en sus ojos un aire de maternidad que me inspira confianza y seguridad. Aun confundida por lo que pasaba, observo tras de mí, y diviso una lápida ante nosotras, pero no era la de mis padre, si no la de Scootaloo.

-acabo de llegar a casa, ¿te busque por todas partes, me tenías muy preocupada? En verdad siento lo que paso-

-no… no te preocupes…- digo aun triste pero mas calmada.

-¿qué? No entiendo…-

\- mira, se lo que sientes por Scootaloo, sé que es duro, estas cosas siempre pasan, y nunca es algo fácil, lo sé muy bien, mira, la vida es como un manzano, tarde o temprano ira perdiendo sus frutos, pero con el tiempo nacerán nuevos frutos que acompañaran a los demás y aran más grande al manzano-

-¿qué?- digo confundida, esa metáfora ya la había dicho… ¿oh no?

-¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom? ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunta ella preocupada, y yo le miro confundida e intrigada.

-tu… tu frente…-

-¿Qué tiene?- dice mientras inconscientemente se toca la frente.

-no está sangrando…-

-¿y por qué debería estarlo?-

Una gran inquietud comienza acogerme, Applejack me mira más preocupada, mientras en mi mente la intriga se hacía más grande.

-no… no pasa nada…. Ahora todo está bien…- digo para calmar sus preocupaciones. Como si regresara a ser la potranca de 6 años, esta me carga y me lleva de regreso a casa, mientras en mi mente, la pregunta persistía ¿acaso regrese en el tiempo?


End file.
